


Let me Dream, Let me Stay

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Food Porn, Frottage, Humor, I just write about food a lot in this fic, Making Out, Mild Angst, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Squirting, There's no way this could go horribly wrong, They're having fun while they fuck, UST, Vaginal Fingering, and eats at a restaurant they aren't mature enough for, it's gonna be a good time, minor exhibitionism, the gang attends a baseball game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15758103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: “Well, look, I’m flattered, but despite what everyone around here says, I don’t actually know how to make a body disappear,” he deadpans, before smirking at the dark glare she gives him.“That’s fine. I do.” She waves a hand at him, sighing as she turns to inspect his hanging calendar.“I’m sorry, what was that?” he splutters, tipping forward in his chair toward her.“Isaid, I need you to be my date for a wedding.” Rey declares, still staring at the calendar.“That’s definitely not what you said, but equally concerning.”“Also,” She barrels on words coming out in a rush, “we need to act like we’re madly in love.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome to my fake dating au. It started as a oneshot that I wasn't really sure if I was going to continue, but really, how could I not. So thank you, to everyone who reacted so positively to this when I first posted it, and for being patient while I figured out how many tropes I wanted to stuff in here.
> 
> The chapter count isn't a hard limit, just my current guess based on what I've got written so far. It may or may not change as we move forward.

Rey has popped into his cubicle four times now and she still hasn’t told him what she actually needed. Admittedly, he is enjoying watching her freak out, but she’s trying his patience at this point.

The first time she had come in, found him looking at her over the rim of his glasses, she squeaked out a ‘good-morning’ before turning to leave. Presumably back to her own cube, based on the exaggerated typing that was happening. The second time she had a folder with her, told him she had something she needed him to review when he had a minute, and when he answered in the affirmative, she said ‘okay thanks!’ and turned to leave, taking the folder with her. The third time she rolled in on her chair from around the corner, opened her mouth to say _something_ but what she ended up saying was: ‘think about it. Office chair jousting with that foam from shipping.’ before she wheeled herself away. The fourth time, happening ten minutes ago resulted in her waltzing in, picking up his stapler and then leaving as he called ‘I need that!’ at her back.

Now he is sitting facing the opening to his cubicle, glasses pushed up on his head and arms crossed in front of his chest, waiting. She didn’t disappoint. 

She rounds the corner that separated them and pulls up short at the sight of him. “I hope you’ve brought my stapler back.” He drawls, eyeing her empty hands.

“Shit.” She is gone and back in a flash before surrendering it to him. “Sorry.”

“Just spit it out already, Rey.” He furrows his brows in concern when she takes several steadying breaths, wringing her hands. “Did you murder someone?”

“What?! No! Why would you - nevermind! No! I need a favor, and I’ve put a lot of thought into this and I’ve decided you’re my best bet.”

“Well, look, I’m flattered, but despite what everyone around here says, I don’t _actually_ know how to make a body disappear,” he deadpans, before smirking at the dark glare she gives him.

“That’s fine. I do.” She waves a hand at him, sighing as she turns to inspect his hanging calendar.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” he splutters, tipping forward in his chair toward her.

“I _said_ , I need you to be my date for a wedding.” Rey declares, still staring at the calendar.

“That’s definitely not what you said, but equally concerning.”

“Also,” She barrels on words coming out in a rush, “we need to act like we’re madly in love.”

“What time is it?” Kylo wonders quietly, looking at the clock in the bottom corner of his monitor. “Not an unreasonable time for me to have fallen asleep at work. Why do you insist on haunting my nightmares Rey?”

“Kylo,” she sighs, leaning towards him and pinching the tip of his ear. He bats her away with a growl. “Please,” she nearly whined, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Do you really think this is a good discussion for work?”

“You’re right,” she grunts, “I should have talked to you when we went out for drinks after work for our usual Wednesday night bitching session.” They both roll their eyes. “When did you want me to ask you? When we both know we just go home and tell the rest of the world to fuck off until we have to come back here in the morning.”

“You have my number,” Kylo points out, still frowning.

“I hate talking on the phone,” Rey counters, frowning back at him and crossing her eyes.

“So do I.” Kylo scrubs a hand over his face before replacing his glasses. “Hold on, madly in love?”

Rey smiles at him maniacally before awkwardly laughing. “Yup!” she pops the ‘p’ and then quickly looks around the office before pushing on the arms of his chair, wheeling him towards the back wall of his cubicle before leaning down to speak quietly into his ear. He barely manages to suppress the shudder that threatens to rattle through him as her lips brush the shell of his ear. “I may or may not have been lying to my friends for a while that I was seeing someone.”

“Define _a while_ for me, Rey.” She lets him nudge her away and avoids his gaze.

“I don’t know.” Her voice starting out at a high pitch before dropping suddenly. “Two years, give or take?” He watches her body flinch. “That sounds even worse when I say it out loud.”

“Two fucking years?”

“Finn likes to meddle, he worries that I’m lonely all the time since he moved away. And he knows how I am, anyway, I mentioned going on a date with someone just to shut him up, _then_ made the mistake of saying it went well when he called me the next day.”

“So why the hell would you keep lying about it?”

“I don’t know, it just got out of hand and then I didn’t really know how to tell him I was lying.”

“And you’re deciding to keep lying by bringing me into this?”

“I didn’t want to, and I sent my Rsvp in, like a responsible adult, and Rose called me wondering why I wasn’t bringing a plus one, and haven’t I avoided letting them all meet my mystery man long enough, and I just couldn’t say no? I don’t know, she sounded like she was going to cry, and I can’t ruin their wedding!”

“I had no idea you were such a pushover, Rey,” Kylo teases, smirking at her before giving her a stern look, “this is a terrible idea.”

“The worst,” she agrees with a rapid nod.

“You need to tell them the truth.”

“I’ll leave them a message when they’re on their honeymoon in Aruba.”

“I have conditions,” Kylo finally declares, after letting her pace around his cubicle for an uncomfortable amount of time.

“So you’ll do it?” she asks, looking up from chewing at the corner of her thumbnail.

“If you accept the conditions,” he acquiesces. 

“Kylo, I will literally do anything you ask, if we can just make it through the wedding weekend.”

“Hang on, weekend?” Kylo asks, clearing his throat when his voice suddenly pitched into a tone it hadn’t been in over a decade.

“Yeah, Finn moved away, I said that. Wedding’s in Pittsburgh, buckle up, buttercup - it’s road trip time.” Rey is already slowly backing out of his cubicle, and he shoots a hand out to grab at her wrist, “ah - ah mon amour, you’ve already agreed, because I am going to agree to all of your conditions, no matter how ridiculous.”

“You’re going to come to regret that, my dear.”

The left corner of Rey’s lips quirk as she extracts herself from his grasp, “I have to get back to work, but we can discuss this tonight at Maz’s. My treat.” She turns and he can’t be sure, but she probably, definitely skipped back to her workspace.

“You’re damn right, it’s your treat!” he calls after her, before slamming a fist down onto his stapler. A lone punched staple pings out onto his desk, and he flicks it away from him. A whole weekend, alone, with Rey - complete with hand holding, and probably dancing, and putting up with her friends. He feels like a creep for hoping there would finally be a chance for him to kiss her, to know how her lips felt pressed against his own, to know how her hair would feel as it fell between his fingers, to know the sounds - with a sharp breath he cuts off that train of thought and presses the heels of his hands into his eyes. It was going to be fine. Just two coworkers, friends, pretending to be two years deep in a relationship, what could go wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick one-two update today, because this is all up on tumblr already.

Rey has somehow incurred the wrath and pity of her waitress, by doing productive things, like devouring two bowls of chips, downing a water, and continually peeling the label from the empty bottle of Troegs HopBack Amber Ale. She had ordered the ale when she first arrived and settled in her usual back corner booth, was almost done peeling the whole sticker off, and he still wasn’t here. Her leg bounces up and down as she realized that she had messed up, she had miscalculated, oh god, she was going to have to come up with a reason why her fake boyfriend of two years suddenly couldn’t make it to the wedding.

“Ben Solo!” Maz’s voice rings out over the din of the evening crowd and the handful of TV’s perched in corners, broadcasting the Phillies game, while one lonely screen was showing the Capitals. Rey jerks, bottle spinning from her hands to topple onto the table where she blindly grabs at it, looking towards the door before frowning. Maz is making her way there, but the only person who has walked in - Kylo. Oh god, she was saved. 

With quick movements she plucks up the scattered label remains and shoves them inside of the bottle, subtly watching Kylo talk with Maz. It’s a brief conversation, and whatever it is about has Kylo’s mouth turned down with an even more pronounced frown than usual.

“I was beginning to think you stood me up!” Rey tries to tease, but even she can hear the tremor in her voice as Kylo slides into the booth across from her.

“Sorry, Hux stopped me on my way out, needed some help with one of his files not formatting right,” he says, rubbing at his temples as he takes in the decimated remains of her snacks on the table. “It’s easier to just deal with him immediately, give him less time to stew.”

“Yeah, but he makes that face when you ignore him, you know.” She makes a show of stacking her chip baskets and smiles at him, “The one where he turns almost purple.” The hint of a smile finally began to show at the corner of his mouth and Rey counts it as a win, “So, I’m starving, I’m getting the nacho platter. What do you want?”

“The nacho platter is for four people, we can share,” he answers, picking up a menu and thumbing through it.

“We most certainly cannot share it,” Rey huffs, moving to stretch her legs out under the table, but accidentally catches Kylo in the shin, “Sorry,” she mutters, when he glares up at her over his glasses.

“You’re going to eat the whole platter?”

“Yes, but maybe, if you behave, I’ll let you have some. A miniscule amount, at most.” Rey grins as Kylo shakes his head at her and she sinks back in her seat. “So,” she starts, after giving him a minute to figure out what he wants, and before that pesky waitress who kept frowning every time she asked for more chips could come back, “you have a twin or something?”

Kylo snaps the menu shut as he looks up at her. “What? No, don’t be ridiculous, why would you - oh.” Rey frowned at him, but said nothing, “Maz.”

The waitress is back, bearing more chips accompanied by another glare and a beer for Rey. “Didn’t get stood up after all, I see,” Rey rolls her eyes at the comment but still manages to catch the way she eyes Kylo up - like a damn snack. When no one at the table says anything she smiles, “I’m April, I’ll be your server tonight, I can get you started with a drink while you look over the menu some more.” 

“No, I think we’ve both decided, haven’t we, Rey?” Kylo asks, glancing over at Rey who nods, smiling up at April, who still hasn’t stopped looking at Kylo, who is valiantly trying to avoid eye contact, even when he’s speaking to her. “A Yuengling for me, the nacho platter and Maz’s Special Burger, medium rare.”

“You want fries, or more chips?”

“Fries, please,” he answers, tucking the menu back behind the condiments.

“Great, and you?” she asks, turning her body towards Rey, but not her eyes.

“He ordered for us both, so whenever you’re done gawking,” Rey’s whole body is shaking, and she’s surprised by the lack of a tremor in her voice, but she does it. She stakes her pseudo claim, and April stalks away. “Sorry,” Rey says after watching her retreat, before turning back to Kylo to find him blushing, “She’s been a bit of a bitch since I got here.”

“It’s fine, I guess.” Kylo laughs uncomfortably, “I should probably get used to it.”

“To waitresses telling you to leave because ‘he’s obviously not coming, honey’?”

A genuine laugh this time. “No, I meant you, being all,” he gestures at her, “you about me.”

“Oh, baby, I’m going to be insufferable,” Rey leans over the table and tries for a sultry tone, but Kylo just laughs again, and that’s okay, she thinks, because he’s got a nice one, and his smiles that come so infrequently are truly a sight to behold, so she’ll take it. “So back to the intrigue of Ben Solo,” Rey begins, pulling the new basket of chips toward her, when Kylo remains quiet she rambles, “If you don’t want to talk about it, you really don’t have to, I just-”

“No, it’s fine,” Kylo says, cutting her off and clearing his throat. “Ben Solo is my birth name.” Rey tries very, very hard not to laugh, but a small sound still escapes her mouth.

“What?” Kylo asks, brow furrowing as he gazes at her.

“I’m just really relieved that there aren’t people out there who would _actually_ name their kid Kylo Ren. I’m sorry, I’m being rude.” She shoves several chips in her mouth while Kylo continues to stare at her. “So how’d you pick the name you have?”

“It’s not important,” Kylo says grabbing the ketchup and giving it a quick shake. They lapse into a comfortable silence and Rey pushes the chips across the table at him. She watches him munch on a few while his eyes trail up to the TV in the corner opposite from their booth. If this were a real date, Rey would be offended, but this is a strategy meeting, so she allows it. When the food finally arrives and April retreats, his intense gaze meets hers. “Let’s get to it.”

“Yeah, sure. First date?”

“Oh, I was going to ask about the wedding, but that works too. Here?” He gestures at the bar room around them.

“Smart,” Rey smirks, taking a quick drink, “Keep it as close to the truth as possible. Met at work, obviously,” she picks up a nacho and points it at him, “this part of the story I’ve already told, so, here we go-”

“I’m going to hate this, aren’t I?” Kylo interrupts on a sigh, squirting ketchup onto his plate and burger.

“No! It’s cute!” Rey defends, biting the nacho in half. “Right, so, we met at work not long after I started, we sat next to each other at a meeting,” she holds up her hand when he tries to interrupt again, “Finn already knows what happened, you can’t change it - so, you asked to borrow a pen, because yours suddenly wasn’t working. Good thing for you, I always carry around at least five,” Rey beams when Kylo quietly chuckles in acknowledgement of this fact; something he's teased her about more than once during the more bland meetings they’ve attended. “I give you the pen, and I proceed to take zero notes throughout the whole meeting, because I’m distracted by how hot you are,” Kylo chokes on his beer here, but Rey ignores him, “you don’t give my pen back, so then I just have to live my life knowing you’re a rude guy who’s incredibly hot - still a pen thief, though.”

“This, uh, is starting to feel a bit personal.” Kylo glances at her with a frown.

“Good, because you did steal my pen the first time we met,” Rey huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

“And you’re clearly not over it.” He’s quick to point out, the hint of a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Rey laughs, “Of _course_ I’m over it, babe, I’m trying to tell a love story for the ages here, and you’re worried about a pen.”

“I would like to point out, that _you_ are the one that brought up the pen.”

“Because that’s how we met!” Rey tosses her hands in the air, and Kylo laughs again, “Anyway, cut to two months later, I’m moved into your department, desks super close to each other, it takes you a week and a half to notice I come in an hour early, like you usually do. You say hello when you pass by my desk, I’m still bitter about the pen.”

“Is _that_ why you never said anything? Just grunted at me?” His tone is incredulous and Rey bites her lip in delight before schooling herself.

“Rude. Carrying on - I don’t know how you figured it out, but you figured out how I take my coffee, and you start bringing a cup for me every morning, for that place you always stop at.”

“But you hate that place -”

“Not the point, this is a fictionalized series of events about how we started dating. Plying me with caffeine in the morning works, regardless of where it comes from. I forgive you for the pen incident.”

“I feel like this is a really round about way of you asking me to replace the pen I stole from you three years ago,” Kylo huffs, leaning back against the booth, drink clutched loosely in his hand.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Rey continues with a laugh, “you keep up your seduction by coffee for a few months, and one random Thursday, you ask me out, I say yes, and now here we are, two years later, deliriously in love.”

“Do we live together?” Kylo asks immediately, leaning back in.

“No, but we sleepover at each other’s places.” Rey is quick to answer, and just as quick to steal a fry from Kylo’s plate as she does so.

“We work at the same place, why wouldn’t we live together?” Kylo counters, snatching the fry back from her with nimble fingers and devouring it in one bite.

“Ohhh, you haven’t earned enough friend points to learn my tragic backstory yet, sorry.” Rey frowns at the miniscule amount of fried potato clutched between her thumb and index finger before popping it into her mouth with a sigh. Biting her lower lip she starts to peel off the label on this new bottle, “It’s not unreasonable to think this won’t come up, so the short version is: I enjoy my independence, standing on my own two feet, you know? Plus there are the long term abandonment issues.” She pauses before a falsely chipper, “Anyway! You don’t like it, but you’re content to give me my space about it for now.” 

Looking back up, she finds Ben staring at her, his own bottle of Yuengling sitting poised on his lips for a moment too long before he tips it back and takes a long drink.

“You’ve really put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?” Kylo asks after settling the bottle on the table with a quiet _thunk_ , Rey sags in relief that he’s moving on before she laughs.

“Yeah, uh, Finn and Rose, they mean well, and I love them, but they’re nosey as shit. I made the mistake of saying ‘I don’t know’ once when they asked how my boyfriend was, so then I had to make up a fight, and it was about that. You, boyfriend man, whoever, suggested moving in together, and I said no.”

“How long did the fight last?”

Rey smiles, “Almost two weeks? That’s the problem with fake boyfriends, you forget you have them, so you never resolve the fight until you’re asked about it again. Don’t worry, we had some pretty epic makeup sex.”

Kylo groans around a bite of food, and Rey preens while she waits for him to finish, “Please, please tell me you haven’t-”

“It’s _fine_ , I just described a porno there’s _no way_ Finn or Rose has ever seen and they were blown away. Probably also jealous? That was maybe six months ago, I’d like to dream they’ve forgotten, but if you get the world's least subtle thumbs up from either of them, it’s because of the porno sex we didn’t have.”

Kylo stares at Rey for a long moment, slowly chewing his food as she drums her fingers on the tops of her thighs. Rey thinks he might be blushing just a little, but in the dim lighting of the place, she finds it hard to tell. “It’s going to be a miracle if we survive the weekend,” he finally declares.

“It will be fine, we have a month-ish to get ready, now, tell me your demands, sir.”

“First, I’m driving - I’ve seen your car, I have doubts it can make the whole trip.” Rey rolls her eyes at this, her car may look not that great, but she keeps it in tip-top shape, “Second, I want you to help Mitaka with Phasma’s latest project.”

“I thought you were supposed to do that.”

“You said anything, Rey.” Kylo points out, a decidedly devious smirk gracing his features now.

“Fine, fine. Mitaka is terrified of you anyway, between the two of us we should be able to keep on schedule.” Kylo huffs at this before popping a few fries into his mouth. “Is that it?” Rey asks, “I feel like I’m getting off really easy.”

“No, that’s not it. I get two random favors that I can call in, at any time, and as long as you don’t have any conflicts, you have to follow through.”

“Two?!”

“It’s a whole weekend, Rey.” Kylo points out and Rey concedes, “I think that’s it, for now, I’m sure I’ll think of a few more things in a months’ time. Now, how do you feel about PDA?” He swerves their conversation around so quickly Rey could laugh.

“Ugh, hate it.” she says as she plucks up a slice of jalapeno and pops it into her mouth, “but I don’t see a way to avoid it if we want to be convincing.”

“Right, hard limits?”

“No kisses with tongue?”

“Sure, how about we only kiss if it seems necessary to? Otherwise we just stick to hand holding and hugs.”

“Cheek kisses?” Rey asks, because her mind is running a mile a minute and knows there should be at least some mild lip touching somewhere along the way.

Kylo takes a long drink of his beer before nodding, almost seeming reluctant, “Sure, cheek and forehead kisses, but sparingly. What about dancing?”

Rey wants to point out that she’s probably too short for kissing his forehead, then realizes he will be kissing hers, maybe, hopefully at some point. She clears her throat, fingers fidgeting with the unused utensils at her place, “I’m not sure if there will be dancing, but if there is we can just run away.”

“How?”

“The venue,” Rey smiles, “It’s the Science Center, so we can literally fuck off and look at robots all night if we want...after the ceremony, of course,” she adds as an afterthought and Kylo chuckles as he picks up his burger. “This is off to a good start, I think.” Rey muses, pushing a nacho through a pile of melty cheese and sour cream. “Thankfully it’s not our wedding, so no need to kiss on command.”

“Right, just if the moment feels like it deserves it.”

“Right!” Rey knows her voice is too bright, maybe it’s to compensate to the waver in his, or maybe it was to cover the fact that it was one whole weekend, only a month away. He had agreed to it. She didn’t think she was that bad to look at, but it was hard not to feel a stab of hurt at the way Kylo was reacting to possibly needing to kiss her. They were _friends_ , dammit, so what if she wondered what his full lips would feel like against hers - they were just friends, and they were awkwardly going to get through this wedding weekend, and on the Monday after they would go back to being friends and co-workers and everything would be fine.

“Rey?” Kylo’s voice penetrates her haze of wild thoughts and she looks up to find him frowning across the table at her, “We don’t have to do kisses at all, if the idea bothers you that much,” he tells her softly. 

“No, sorry, they’re fine. I suggested them. I got lost in thought.” She watches him watch her and she slowly pushes her giant plate of nachos towards him. “You want one?”

“Are you admitting defeat?” Kylo asks, grabbing one buried under a pile of toppings and shoving the whole thing into his mouth.

“No! I’m trying to be nice and share, but if you’re going to be that way about it, I take the offer back,” Rey grumbles and slides into the corner of the booth, taking the plate with her, “I am now the nacho gremlin, and you need to stay back.”

“Oh no, but you promised me anything,” Kylo grins, reaching over to grab another with his long arms.

“Can I take it back?” Rey asks, grinning right back, and laughing when he lifts a brow and shakes his head ‘no’. “Fine,” she pushes the plate back towards the center of the table, then stretches her legs out on the booth cushion.

“What’s the dress code?” Kylo asks, scooping some nachos onto his now empty plate.

“Uhhh, nice?” Rey answers, not looking at Kylo, and instead watching Maz bop around tending to other patrons.

“‘Nice’ is not actually a dress code.”

“I can look at the invitation when I get home and text you. It’s not casual, but it’s not formal either. It’s also at the Science Center, so you know some asshole is gonna show up in jeans, but whatever. Just dress how you normally do at work, bring a tie as an option or something.”

“What are you wearing?” 

“A dress,” Rey sighs, it’s the last thing she wants to wear, but there’s also no way in hell she’s wearing her office attire to a wedding where she wants to have fun and celebrate her friends. 

“A dress?”

“Yes, a dress! Just because I don’t wear them to work - I wear dresses when the occasion calls for it.”

“What’s wrong with one of your pantsuits?” Kylo asks, and Rey turns to shoot him a glare.

“I don’t - wait, do you think I wear pantsuits? Because this is a problem if so. Kylo, Kylo, it’s important to me that you know I don’t wear pantsuits. I wear slacks. When have I ever come to the office in some kind of power suit with a fancy blazer that matched my pants?”

“Is this a legitimate question?”

“Uh, yes, you think I wear pantsuits to work! I’m a 28-year-old woman, and you think I’m out here, oh my god.” Rey grabs her bottle and chugs the rest, slamming it back onto the table. “Do not ever say that to me again.”

“Uh, okay, yeah, I will not, wow.” Kylo arches a brow at her and then with a finger nudges the nachos back towards her. “Do you want another round?” he asks, “A pantsuit apology round?”

“Oh my god,” Rey laughs into her hands, “you’re the worst, and sure, one more.”

Kylo sends a wink in her direction as he clambers out of the booth, “For what it’s worth? I think you look great in everything you wear to work,” he tells her before striding to the bar, leaving Rey to stare slack-jawed after him. With a distressed whimper, she polishes off the last of the nachos and tries not to think about the disaster looming on the horizon. If she survives the weekend of Finn and Rose’s wedding in close quarters with Kylo, without compromising their friendship, it will definitely be a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! And come say hi on [tumblr.](https://hellomelusine.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than the first two combined. So that's a thing that happened. Also, all of my thanks to[ reyofdarkness ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/reyofdarkness) for looking this over, and tolerating all of my tense changes - because that was an issue this time around. We made it though, fam, we're gonna hit the road!

Kylo lets himself sleep in on Thursday. He has been packed since Monday, much to Rey’s amusement, and all he has left to do is wrangle his toiletries. So when he blinks awake at 8:30, he lets himself stretch and lay in bed for a few minutes, watching dust motes dance through his room in the sliver of sunlight that’s peeking through the curtains. This is the calm before the storm, he thinks. By 10:00 he will be pulling up outside of Rey’s apartment, and by 10:30 at the latest he is hoping they will be on the turnpike.

With any luck, and a fair amount of speeding, they could be in Pittsburgh by 3:00. An hour before check-in, but he’s sure they can find something to do to pass the time until then. Fuck. Over four hours cooped up with Rey. He has a variety of podcasts ready to go, as well as a few playlists he wants to share with her, but he hopes, wishes, that the time will fly by and they’ll be too busy talking to one another to notice how miserable of a trip it is across the state.

His phone chirps suddenly, and he rolls, grabbing it from the nightstand and unplugging it. He’s got several email notifications that he ignores and two texts, one from his mom, and one that just came through from Rey.

With a grunt he sits up and unlocks his phone, tapping the message from Rey first.

_Two things. First: good morning dearest. Second: Please, please, can we stop at WaWa before we leave?_

Kylo smirks; the game has begun. He types out a quick reply. _I’m surprised you’re awake already, my love. And yes, of course._ Standing, he pads to his closet, pulling out a shirt for today as his phone chirps again. He glances at it, chuffing in amusement at the long string of emojis Rey has sent, ranging from the kissing face to clapping hands.

He backs out and after a moment of hesitation opens the message from his mom: _call me when you have a minute_. With a loud sigh Kylo tosses his phone onto his bed, snags a pair of briefs from his dresser and makes his way into the bathroom. Shower first, breakfast second, and maybe after he will think about calling his mom.

His shower is quick, he’s in and out and drying off in less than five minutes, before he’s brushing his teeth and examining his reflection in the mirror. He decides shaving can wait. Phone back in hand, he makes his way to the kitchen, pulling a bowl from the upper cabinet while he scrolls through his contacts and finds his mom. She picks up on the first ring.

“Ben, it’s been two weeks.”

“Yes, hello to you too,” he grumbles, wedging the device between shoulder and ear as he tugs open the fridge door, grabbing the milk, and closing it back up with his elbow as he lifts the box of Captain Crunch from the top of the appliance.

“I’m just saying, Ben, pick up the phone once in a while and call your mother. Or stop ignoring my calls to you.”

“Fine, I’ll try. How are you and dad?”

“We’re well, wondering when our wayward son is going to come visit.” 

Kylo rolls his eyes, perfectly able to visualize his mother’s expression: that knowing smirk with a cunning glint in her eyes.“I don’t know, soon?”

“Hmmm. Maz says you were at her place the other week with a pretty girl?”

“Fuck,” Ben sighs, tipping the cereal into the bowl.

“Language, Ben,” Leia chastises, and even though she can’t see it, he rolls his eyes anyway.

“Yes. I was there with a girl. We work together.”

“When do we get to meet her?”

“Jesus, mom, we’re just friends.” he grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose before pouring the milk. On the other end, Leia makes a small noise of disbelief. “I mean it, just. Friends.”

“Well, your father and I aren’t getting any younger.”

“If you give me this speech now, I’m exempt over the holidays.”

“Is it so terrible for a mother to want her son to be happy?”

“Maybe I’m happy alone,” he argues, poking the cereal down into the milk before scooping some up. “Maybe I just want my mother to stay out of my love life when she’s over 300 miles away.”

“Maz said the two of you looked cozy.”

“Mom, seriously. Just drop it. I will try to come visit in the next month if you will just shut up about Rey.”

“Ohhh, her name is _Rey_. Well, this has been a lovely chat. Call more often - call your father. Love you.”

“Mom. Mom?” He lifts his head from his shoulder, allowing the phone to drop into his open palm. “Great, okay, bye,” he huffs, phone displaying his lock screen. “Could have been worse,” he muses, shoving another bite into his mouth. When the phone vibrates quietly on the table he glares at it before picking it up to look at it. Rey again.

 _Hey, totally forgot I never sent this to you! Deeeetails._ Like an idiot he clicks the link without reading it. And oh, no, it is definitely porn; he realizes after it loads, playing at the time-stamp Rey selected. He watches it in shock for several moments before he fumbles, phone falling back to the table while continuing to emit _sounds_. Slapping skin, a woman's moans and the man’s deep voice, asking if ‘she liked that’. _Fuck_. Fuck fuck fuck. He grabs the phone, frantically hitting the home button long after the video is gone and silence falls around him again. He can hear his ragged breathing and he pushes his half-eaten breakfast away from him, trying to ignore the way his body is reacting to what he had just seen, and he is absolutely not thinking about the fact that Rey, _goddammit Rey_ , had described to her friends, in apparent lewd detail, the two of them having the most ambitious sex he has ever seen. With shaking hands he quickly decides on a second shower.

When he pulls up to Rey’s apartment later, she’s already waiting, leaning against the questionable-looking metal banister that lines the steps up to her building. She smiles when she sees him, bending down to pick up her duffle bag and gently scooping up the garment bag that’s draped over the railing before leaping down the last three steps and nearly skipping to his car. He unlocks the doors and pops the trunk, watching her disappear from view. The car jolts as she closes the trunk, and he glances at the rearview to watch her prowl around to the passenger side, opening the back door to place the garment bag in before opening the passenger side door and sliding in.

“Hi!” she says, nearly breathless, hair up in a messy bun, too-large sunglasses perched on her nose before she pushes them up on her head. “How are you?”

“Good. You have everything?”

“Sure do! Well, the important shit. If I’ve forgotten anything, I can just pick it up somewhere out there. It’s not like they don’t have stores there.”

“Wrong, they’ve all shut down, for only this weekend,” he teases, and she laughs, pulling the seatbelt across her and strapping in. “You good stopping at the Wawa by the turnpike exit?”

“No, I want to stop at the one a block and a half up the road here,” Rey scoffs, nudging her glasses back down. “Yes, that’s fine.” She’s quiet as he weaves his way from the city proper to the fringes of suburbia before picking up the road that will take them straight to the turnpike - one Wawa stop aside. “Did you get my text?” she asks suddenly, and he’s so, so glad it’s not rush hour with the way his foot suddenly presses down on the accelerator before quickly easing off.

“Yes, I got it. They believed that?” he asks, for lack of anything better to say.

“Sure! Why not?” she laughs, turning in her seat to look at him.

“It just seems a little unrealistic, I guess.”

“Well, I mean, it’s porn. It’s meant to be sometimes. Titillating.” She laughs again. “You mean you couldn’t just stand in the middle of a room with no support as you help some girl bounce on your dick? You probably have some kind of abs under that shirt. I know you work out. What’s the point if you can’t have extreme sex?”

“I am _driving a car_ right now, Rey.”

“Okay, there’s no warning that says ‘do not operate heavy machinery and discuss interesting porn at the same time.’ Is it because I’m a girl? Does it make you uncomfortable to discuss porn with women?”

“I am uncomfortable discussing porn with _anyone_.”

“Prude,” she scoffs.

“Hardly,” he mumbles, turning on the radio.

“My instinct is to say ‘prove it,’ but -”

“Yeah, no, I get it. Let’s just talk about something else, yeah?”

“This is off to an excellent start!” Rey declares after a beat. “How bout dem phillies!”

“Rey-”

“Yeah, no, I know. Oh! So, dinner, tonight?”

“Are you asking me out again?”

“No! Yes? Maybe! I don’t know. Since we’re going to be in a day early, Finn and Rose wanted to grab dinner with us. A double date, if you will. So they can put a face with the name I finally just gave them.”

“I honestly am mystified over the fact that this hasn’t blown up in your face sooner.”

“Right? Just lucky, I guess. The universe was finally like, hey, let’s throw Rey a bone. Doesn’t have to be a good one, just a bone, let her run with it. And boy did I.”

Kylo snorts, pulling up to an open gas pump at Wawa.

“You want me to grab you anything?” Rey asks as he shuts off the car.

“Water, please.”

“Snacks?”

“I ate breakfast.”

“And? What’s your point?”

“We’re going to stop for lunch.”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll surprise you,” she says slowly, backing away from the car before turning and sprinting inside.

He has time to finish pumping the gas, wash all the windows and move his car to an actual parking spot by the time Rey emerges, laden with three bags and two cups of coffee. He snorts in amusement as he watches her try to determine the best way to open the car door before he leans over and pops it open for her, pushing it as she steps out of the way.

“I got you a coffee, black like your soul.” She sticks an arm in, offering the drink.

“Adorable,” he drawls, taking it from her and placing it in the cup holder as she dumps the other bags on the floor and climbs in. “You did hear me when I said we were stopping for lunch, right?”

“Yeah, I heard, but it’s turnpike food. Sorry if I’m not thrilled with choosing between Burger King and Sbarro.”

“So you thought, what? Cool Ranch Doritos would tide you over?” he asks, glancing down at the bags long enough to see the signature blue bag.

“I bought chocolate too, and you can have some. I might be a greedy bitch about food, but I’m not that greedy.” She twists in her seat to watch him as he places the car in reverse. “I also bought some of those weird protein packs with the nuts and cheese, so you can’t accuse me of being completely unhealthy. I also got you water, as requested.” 

He smiles as he picks up his coffee. “Thank you.” 

They’ve been on the turnpike for roughly forty-five minutes, and Rey has somehow convinced him to play ‘would you rather.’ So far he has learned Rey would rather have a cat with a dog’s personality, have free coffee over free Wi-Fi - and that prompted a fifteen minute argument that was only settled when Rey declared Kylo would take the Wi-Fi and they would just have to _share_. Kylo decided he would rather read the entirety of every ‘terms and conditions’ he ever came across over having to ask his parents permission every time he had sex, and would rather live in the world of Harry Potter than be a millionaire. Then he maybe, sort of went on a rant about the travesty of the naming of Albus Severus, much to Rey’s amusement.

And so the game continues, and now Kylo waits, fingers tapping out a beat on the steering wheel, for whatever ridiculous question Rey is going to think up, or look up, next.

“Okay, okay, I’ve got one,” she laughs before taking a quick sip of coffee. “Are you ready? You better be ready.”

“Do you worst, Niima,” Kylo taunts, turning the radio down just a bit more.

“Would you rather spend a whole 24 hours wearing wet socks, or go the same amount of time with a kernel of popcorn stuck between your teeth?”

“Am I also wearing shoes?”

“Are you serious?! That was a good one, and you want to get technical?” Kylo laughs when she chucks an almond at him before tossing the remaining two in her mouth and angrily chewing.

“Please do not assault the driver with nuts! Answer the question.”

“I’ll assault him with whatever is handy when he asks technical questions to ridiculous ‘would you rathers.’ Fine,” she huffs. “Yes, shoes.”

“We’re trapped in this car for another five hours. Learn to live, babe. Wet socks though, final answer.”

Rey wrinkled her nose. “Think of how pruny your feet would get, ugh, and cold. Thanks, I hate it. Anyway, you’re up.”

Kylo smirks, drumming his fingers on the wheel. “Okay, I thought of one while you were complaining about technicalities. Would you rather have to say all of your sentences backwards for a week, or communicate entirely through charades for a week?”

Rey bursts out laughing. “Fuck, charades all the way! Please, please just imagine the face Hux would make if I had to do that presentation without words. How do you mime fiscal responsibility? No phone calls for a whole week! I could charge an entertainment fee for video calls.”

“I think you’re really getting ahead of yourself,” he tells her, chuckling when she only grunts, and opts to drink more coffee. “It’s your turn, unless you want to be done.”

“I feel like I’ve exhausted my ‘would you rather’ creativity for the moment.” She shifts in her seat, pulling her phone from her pocket. “I have some podcasts? I don’t really know what you might be into, but maybe we could swap? I play one I really enjoy and then you? Or If you hate the idea, just forget-”

“No! No, I like it, it’s a great idea.” He clears his throat. “I actually made a list of podcasts too.”

“You did! Oh, I wonder if any of ours overlap? Guess we’ll find out!” She leans forward and grabs the adapter cord, plugging it into her phone. “Surprise podcasts? Or tell.”

“Let’s start with surprise and switch if it’s not going well.”

“Sounds good. I’d normally pick a good one to listen to, but this is the latest one, and I just selfishly want to hear it, but this way, we can both maybe be surprised.”

“Your stall tactics are impressive. Do you want me to go first?” he offers, hand hovering over the touch screen to select the input.

“No! Here, just shut up and listen, but tell me if you hate it.” She glares at him for a moment before turning to her phone. She taps a few times before dropping her phone into her lap as gentle piano music fills the car. 

Kylo turns and quirks a brow, but she only waves her hand at him and then a man begins to speak.

It starts as a historical podcast and then morphs into a monologue about the human condition. When Kylo glances at Rey again, she only smiles at him before finishing up her coffee as the host introduces himself and the podcast, Lore. As the story unfolds, Kylo keeps thinking he has an idea of where it’s going, of what’s happening, but then a curve ball gets thrown in. It’s bizarre in the best way.

Rey is practically bouncing in her seat when it ends. “Well? You liked it, didn’t you? You were into it. That one is nice, because they’re all kind of short and interesting. Sometimes creepy. One time, he did one on this mental institution and I had nightmares for a week.”

“It was good. I didn’t know what to expect, but I might check it out after all of this.”

“Oh, please do! No one else I know listens. I tried to get Rose and Finn into it, and that was a hard pass from both of them. Rose _only_ listens to Unqualified. And there is nothing wrong with that, it’s funny and I enjoy it, but sometimes I just want to talk about weird shit, you know?”

“No, Rey, please, tell me how you really feel,” Kylo drawls, watching peripherally as she unplugs her phone and plugs his in.

“You’re up. Want me to put it on, since you’re driving and all?”

“Sure, just let me unlock it first.” Once that’s out of the way, he passes it to Rey who hums as she opens the app. “What?”

“Nothing! You just listen to _a lot_. Pressure’s on to impress. Alright, what one am I picking? Or is it my choice since I have the phone? I know none of these. Holy fuck, Kylo, this one is over _three hours?_ What the hell! When do you have time? What do they talk about?”

“I would like to point out that now would be the perfect time to listen to something for four hours, and they don’t talk so much as role play.”

“You listen to people _role play_ for _three hours_?”

“Sometimes longer - hey! Don’t judge me!”

“Too late. I’m gonna play it.”

Kylo exhales heavily through his nose. “You can’t just - I wasn’t serious. There is a story, and we’re very well into it, and you’ll be confused.”

“I’ll be fine. We can pause if I have a question.”

“We will need a full eight hours.”

“It can’t be _that_ bad,” she argues, and without further ado hits play. “You wanted the most recent one, right?”

“Mhmmm.”

“Oh! I like this music,” she tells him over the opening notes. “Wait!” She taps pause. “I know this voice... why?”

“Why not, it’s Matt Mercer.”

“I’m looking this up,” she tells him, hitting play once more before picking up her phone and typing quickly. The weekly ad and announcements are almost over when she makes a noise of delight and presses pause once more. “I’m your Huckleberry,” she declares, voice pitched low before dissolving into laughter as Kylo swears under his breath. “This guy has been in everything! Or it feels that way.”

“And you recognized him that way? He wasn’t even doing an accent yet.”

“Does he ever say ‘it’s high noon’ on the podcast?”

“No.”

“Laaaaame, but yeah! I mean, he’s got a certain tone, you know? It’s distinct.”

“Well, they’re all voice actors,” Kylo points out.

“I know, Matt just told us! Do you want me to look them up now, or guess how I know them?”

“What I want is for you to play this episode and only pause for questions,” he informs her, changing lanes to pass an old couple going about 20 below the limit.

“Okay.” She presses play before whispering, “I’m still totally going to try to guess.”

In the end, the questions are minimal, but he thinks it’s mostly for his benefit. 

They pull into the rest plaza with more time left on the show, but he doesn’t mind taking a break. He parks as close as he can and turns off the car, turning to Rey. “So what do you - are you _crying_?”

“No,” she sniffs, sticking her hand in sleeves of the shirt and swiping at her eyes. “I have allergies.”

“Rey.”

“Don’t make fun of me. It was sad, you can’t tell me it wasn’t.”

“I’m not going to, I’m just surprised? You have zero background knowledge.”

“Well, they all must be very talented then,” she huffs, unbuckling her seatbelt and hastily shoving her trash in an empty bag. “I like it though. It’s not as horrible as I expected it to be, even though I have a _ton_ of questions.”

“Knew it. Here, let me take the trash.”

“Oh, I got - okay.” He takes it from her hands, opening his door and stepping outside. “Wow, it is disgusting out here,” Rey grumbles, head appearing across the roof of his car as she clambers out and stretches. “Who do I talk to about banning humidity?” she asks, closing the door.

“Mother Nature.”

“She doesn’t listen. Now let's go! I’m starving and can’t wait to sit back down to eat.”

Kylo keeps pace with her, shaking his head in amusement as they walk towards the building. He pops the trash in a can outside and pulls the door open from around her, muttering “long arms” when she glares up at him.

“I’m going to the bathroom first, then grabbing food. Whoever’s done first, grab a table?” Rey asks, stepping off to the side once they’re in.

“Sure,” he tells her, watching her stride off towards the restrooms. 

In the end, somehow, Rey ends up getting done faster and is halfway through her sub when he gets to the table.

“Do you chew your food, or merely inhale it?” Kylo asks, sitting down and taking a drink.

“No, see I just unhinge my jaw like I’m a snake.” She leans back in her chair and rolls her eyes. Kylo sputters and tries to hide it, but his eyes start to water as his drink tries to exit through his nose as Rey continues, “I have excellent table manners.”

“Rey, I’ve seen you eat multiple times before. I would not call them ‘excellent.’”

“We’re too far away from home for me to regret you being my fake boyfriend. You’re lucky you’re driving,” she huffs with a frown, before going back to eating.

“We have maybe two hours left,” he informs her after a beat, taking a bite of his lunch. Rey groans in dismay and he nods in agreement. “I know. At least there’s no snow or traffic.”

“Yet.”

“It’s not going to snow in the middle of summer.”

“Oh, I meant traffic, you practically just summoned traffic.”

“That’s a super shit power to have.”

“Hey, man, I don’t make the rules of travel. There are no take backs either.” 

The rest of the trip passes mostly without incident, as long as one doesn’t count Kylo squeezing his bottle of water so hard it spurts all over his lap, steering wheel and center console when Rey, while staring out the window listening to Anna Faris give a listener advice on how to get their boyfriend to try kinky shit in bed, quietly sighs, _I miss sex_. Nope. Doesn’t count. Incident and traffic free trip. And when Rey _asks_ what happened, he merely mutters something about potholes, which thankfully leads her into a rant about road infrastructure.

Rey lets out a whoop of delight when they finally exit the turnpike and hop over to the highway that will take them into the city proper. Kylo fumbles with his phone for a minute. Rey grumbles at him about using it while he drives, but a few taps later the dulcet tones of his GPS guide play through the car. 

“I just want to run the rest of the way there,” Rey complains, right hand dropping out of sight to the side of her chair before she reclines it backwards and stretches out as fully as she can. “Or maybe sleep. Travel makes me sleepy.”

“You didn’t even do anything,” Kylo scoffs, affronted.

“I used muscles to sit. Plus I picked up my coffee to drink it. Snacks. I didn’t fall asleep on you, leaving you to hours of lonely travel.”

Kylo rolls his eyes before muttering, “Yeah, a true MVP.” 

It’s not until they’re driving by Point State Park that she perks up again. “Hang on, where are we going?”

“To park, then the hotel.”

“Yeah, okay, but this is _the city_ , Kylo.” She gestures wildly at the windshield and the view beyond.

“I am _aware_ , Rey.”

“Kylo, what the fuck. You booked a hotel _in the city_?”

“The wedding’s at the Science Center. If rivers were streets, we’re practically right across the street. Weekend neighbors.”

“Okay, yeah, I get what you’re saying, but whyyyyyy? Ugh, do you know how _expensive_?”

“Seeing as how I booked the hotel, yes. I’m aware, and it wasn’t that bad.”

“Anything over $40 is bad.”

“Where the hell are you staying for $40 around Pittsburgh?”

“Okay, well, I technically always stay with Finn and Rose, but when I travel _elsewhere_.”

“You pay enough for a blanket and a pillow?”

“It’s called Groupon, dumbass.” Rey scrubs a hand over her face and screams quietly into the heel of her palm. “There are plenty of reasonably priced places just outside of the city.”

Kylo hums as he pulls into the parking garage. A ridiculous looking thing, like it’s in disguise as a piece of modern art, with the outside decorated in large dark blue rectangles with grey ones scattered throughout. He circles through, selecting a spot on the downward exit path and turns off the engine.

“You ready?”

“No, I’m busy being mad at you.”

Kylo rolls his eyes, unlocking the car and stepping out. “Why? We’re here, we made it alive. They have free breakfast in the mornings.”

“Just - look, it’s probably going to take me awhile to pay you back. I should have specified-”

Kylo is quick to cut her off, opening the rear driver’s side door and removing his suit from it. “Don’t worry about it, you don’t have to.” He pauses when Rey inhales sharply and climbs out of the car, tuning to glare at him. “Or,” he stammers, “you just pay me back when you can.” 

He gulps as she continues glowering at him, then raises a finger and points at him. “I. Will,” she declares before moving to get her dress from the car as Kylo pops the trunk and withdraws their bags.

Honestly, when she had come into work the day after their meeting last month and asked if he could do her a solid by booking the rooms, he hadn’t thought much of it. A quick search and a phone call to make sure he got a corner room for them was all it took. Room booked by lunchtime and Rey spent the rest of the day thanking him for it, promising to pay him back. Unfortunately for him, he hadn’t given much thought to how their financial situations might differ, and only now was he recalling _why_ Rey had requested he book the hotel.

Rey gasps as they step into the lobby, and Kylo immediately forgets about her maxed out credit cards and promises of the ‘million more favors’ she had rambled about when he booked this place. Before them stretches the lobby, copious seating areas and a grand staircase off to the right, but Rey’s head is tipped back to admire the glass-domed ceiling above them.

“Well, what do you think?”

“I’m still mad at you, but this is something else.” She smiles at him, and he smiles back, hoping this little hiccup will be forgiven quickly. 

“I’m glad you approve,” he murmurs. “Now, how about we check in and you can either opt to sleep, or run in the gym.”

“I’m not running now, are you crazy? Who goes on vacation and uses a gym?”

“A lot of people. You just got done saying you wanted to run.” He steps fully into the lobby and turns the corner to the check-in desk. 

“That was when I was still trapped in the car. I feel fine now that we’re here. Less restless,” Rey tells him, following after him before veering off further into the lobby to take in the giant archways that are lining the large room. He’s just handed over his ID when Rey appears next to him, leaning back against the counter to look up at him. “There’s a Starbucks. Right around the corner by the elevators. Smart. First thing you see when you get down here in the mornings.”

“You’re all checked in, Mr. Ren,” the clerk says, smiling brightly as she passes his ID back to him before sliding the room keys across the counter. “Here are your keys, as well as a small information packet. Please don’t hesitate to call down if you need anything. We also have a concierge if you were interested in booking any shows or dining or sporting events. Guests receive a discount. Was there anything else I could help you with?”

“Ah, no, I believe we have everything we need. Thank you.”

“Of course. We hope you enjoy your stay.”

Rey waves politely as they walk away from the desk, rounding the corner to the elevator bay. “See, Starbucks.”

“Yup.” He quickly presses the button and moments later, the doors open. Rey rushes to beat him inside. “We’re on floor twelve,” he informs Rey, pressing the correct button before sagging against the wall.

“You know, I’ve never been in a hotel that has its own restaurant inside _and_ a Starbucks,” Rey remarks, making faces in the shiny metal of the elevator walls. “Do you think it’s any good?”

“Would you like to go?”

“Are you asking me out, Kylo Ren?” Rey laughs, turning to look at him, and he’s tired from travel and worried about further invoking her ire.

“Maybe I am.”

“Well, maybe I’ll think about it.”

“Please do.” His voice is low and he thinks they might be flirting, and maybe they’ll be able to pull of this stunt this weekend. When the elevator pings and the doors slide open, they stare at one another for a long moment, long enough for the doors to begin closing once more, and he shoots an arm out to stop them. “This is our stop.”

“Right! Of course,” Rey replies and slips past him into the hall. “Which way?”

“Uhh, we’re 1210, so right,” he informs her, checking with the floor sign on the wall. They make the quick journey in silence, and Rey steps aside because he has the keys. “Well, here it is, home sweet home for the next three nights.” He gets the door open after only one failed attempt with the locking mechanism and pushes the door in. He backs up to let Rey enter first; he is, after all, some form of a gentleman.

“This is nice,” she tells him as he steps inside. The door shuts with a solid thump, the quiet click of the lock activating following right after. “Oh, hey, where’s the other bed?” 

Or maybe he’d thought too soon, and they won’t survive the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote...for now! Tune in next time to see how many tropes I can actually fit it - also a dinner so full of puns you'll probably want to forget it. Or come after me with a pitchfork. lol. Thank you all for reading! Please leave a kudos or a comment, or come yell at me on [tumblr! ](https://hellomelusine.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you to all of you lovely people who are subscribing, as well as leaving kudos and comments. I love you all. Huge thanks again to[ reyofdarkness ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/reyofdarkness) for looking this over, and calling me on my BS when I tried to just swerve around a Kylo dialogue line I didn't feel like dealing with. I still tried...I'm also apologizing now for the slew of really horrid puns near the end, I told myself after Jizz Hands Solo I wasn't gonna go it again, yet here we are.

“I’m not putting this on,” Kylo says, pinching the jersey between his thumb and forefinger. Rey is sprawled across the bed in the room, fingers flying across the screen of her phone. “Rey, look at this.”

She rolls over, swinging up to sit and tilting her head. “What’s wrong with it?” Rey asks. “You look good in black. We all have to wear one.” She points toward the desk in the room that has a gift bag with her own jersey in it.

“But its a _Pirates_ jersey, Rey. I would rather eat horse shit.”

“Okay, now I know you’re just being dramatic.”

“That one guy did it,” he argues, tossing the offending garment over Rey’s head and making her laugh.

“That one guy was an idiot, and you know it. Do you even root for the Eagles? Nevermind, don’t care. Look, it’s their wedding weekend, and if Finn and Rose want us to wear customized Pirates jerseys to a Pirates game, you’re gonna suit up and shut up.” She tosses it back to him and he huffs, catching it against his chest.

“If I had known when I agreed to be your fake boyfriend that this is what was in store for me, I would have told you to find a new man,” Kylo declares, stomping his way to the bathroom.

“You think I just have a list of men who love me, Ren?” she calls as the door shuts. He says something as the shower turns on, but she only catches a bit in the middle, ‘-crazy enough-’ before the water drowns out the rest and she springs off the bed with a laugh. She pushes open the curtain to let in the light and take in the city skyline. She can see the stadiums in the distance, across the river, and Point Park just across the way. Further, where the three rivers meet, she can just make out that damnable incline where Rose and Finn had insisted she go once slowly inching its way up the side of the mountain. She considers taking Kylo on it if they have enough time, even though she’d sworn never to do it again. It would be worth it, though, to pay him back for the hell she was going to be put through this weekend.

For such a smart man, he sure was an idiot. He’d assured her he could book the room, since her credit cards may or may not been at their limit at the time. Then they showed up an hour ago. Corner room: check; high floor for the views: check; two beds? Oh, no - not two beds. Just one, massively large bed. 

She keeps telling herself it’s going to be fine, that they’ll figure it out, but even if they do share, she’s sure the bed will manage to feel small with Kylo also in it. Her phone rings in her hands as she’s got her face pressed against the window. Too busy staring at a boat cruising along in the distance, she manages to slam her nose against the glass when the blaring ringtone makes her jump. “This day just keeps getting better,” she grumbles, glancing at the screen to see Finn’s picture grinning up at her.

“Hey, Peanut!” she greets, stepping back to lean against the desk.

“Did you get your bags?” Finn asks by way of greeting, making Rey laugh. “Because we told them what room and everything, but I’ve never had to do this before, so I just want to be sure.”

“Yes, we got them, thank you. If this cookie dough makes it till morning, it will be a miracle,” she tells him, lifting the jar of peanut butter cookie dough from the bag it was still nestled in. “Actually, I might steal Kylo’s too.” She twists to find his bag and rifles through it for a minute before withdrawing another jar. “Oh, yeah, I am. Red Velvet. Anyway, enough about my food options. How are you?”

“Good! I’m good, excited, nervous. Ready to be married and never do this again. Rey, just elope, this is so much work,” he whispers into the phone, and Rey can hear Rose in the background yell a ‘hey’ in protest when she hears him anyway.

“Wasn’t it your idea to turn it into a weekend thing? Didn’t Rose just want to do the ceremony and reception?”

“Yes, but we have so many people coming in from out of town, why wouldn’t we show them the town?”

“Because it’s not that great,” Rey mutters out of the corner of her mouth.

“If you’re still upset over the incline-”

“I am-” she interrupts.

“You’ll be happy to know we don’t have time for that in the schedule tomorrow.” 

Rey laughs at this, and she can can hear his pout loud and clear; Finn loves the incline. 

“I’m calling to double check and see if you and your boy toy still want to grab dinner with Rose and me tonight? Before all of the craziness starts.”

“He’s not my boy toy,” Rey scoffs before letting out a noise of surprise when she catches sight of Kylo in the window’s reflection. That sneak. She didn’t even hear the bathroom door open, and is he-? She twists to look at him, and yup, oh, that is a shirtless Kylo. Shirtless Kylo, less than ten feet from her, just a towel wrapped low around his waist, droplets of water still clinging to his chest as his wet hair hangs loose around his shoulders, dripping. She tracks a drop of water down his chest, and holy shit his abs, and blinks when it gets absorbed into the towel. Finn is still speaking to her, talking about food, and with a guilty blush, she drags her gaze back up to find Kylo staring at her. A fleeting image of that ridiculous porno flashes through her mind, and oh, he would be capable, and no- not going there. _Dammit_.

“That sounds great, Finn. Just text me the address,” she says into the phone before disconnecting the call. “What are you doing?” she asks sharply, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “What happened to your shirt?”

“The game isn’t until tomorrow,” he points out, shifting his balance from one foot to the other. “And I, uh, didn’t take any other clothes in the bathroom with me.”

“Well, that was stupid,” Rey says, now trying to look everywhere but at him because he’s still staring at her like she's the one who is in the wrong here. “Finn and Rose still want to do dinner,” she eventually settles on saying as he rummages in his suitcase. “Also, I’m stealing your jar of cookie dough.”

Kylo straightens immediately. “My what?” he asks, stalking towards her. 

Rey lets out a small ‘eep’ and backs into the window, pointing at the two jars settled next to each other on the desk. 

“You were going to steal this?” he asks slowly, lifting the peanut butter one.

“No, that one is technically mine,” she pouts, glaring at the jar in his hand.

“You wouldn’t share this with your boy toy? Rey, I’m hurt.” 

Rey’s eyes flit up to where his lower lip is sticking out, and her mind dances over a dozen scenarios that end with that lip between her teeth, but instead she growls at him and yanks it from his hand to clutch it close to her. “No,” she insists, “no sharing.” 

He’s still pouting, shifting to cross his arms over his broad chest. 

Rey fleetingly thinks the thermostat must be broken with how hot it suddenly is and tries not to panic when the towel at his hips slips ever so slightly. “This is mine” she says slowly, placing it firmly back on the desk with a ‘thunk.’ “You stay out here. I’m going to shower.”

“You promised me anything I asked for,” he drawls at her retreating form, and Rey turns enough to glare at him before slipping into the bathroom and quickly shutting the door behind her. 

It’s like she’s been touched by a live wire. Who knew Kylo Ren was hiding all of that under his work clothes? Her imagination hadn’t done him any justice. Her fingers are trembling as she throws the lock into place and quickly strips out of her clothes. It’s not until she’s under the hot spray that she realizes she just made the same mistake Kylo had. 

“Fuck,” she hisses, jerking open the complimentary shampoo before her eye catches sight of the sleek black bottle nestled in the corner. Without any hesitation, she snatches it up and flips open the lid, lifting it to her nose and gently squeezing so the air pushes out the scent. “Fuck,” she whispers, quickly snapping it closed and putting it back. A small, sick, twisted part of her wants to use it, just so she can smell like him because he smells good. The entire bathroom is thick with the scent of his shampoo and soap. 

She showers as quickly as she can because she is _not_ getting herself off in the shower when Kylo is just in the other room. Tempting though it is. Wrapping her hair up in a towel, she stands in front of the mirror fiddling with the towel around her body. She can do this. She is Rey freaking Niima, and if Kylo can waltz around in nothing but a towel, so can she. It’s equality.

She turns the lock as quietly as she can before slowly twisting the doorknob and pulling the bathroom door open. Her head pokes out before the rest of her body follows. He’s not paying any attention to her yet, she notes, too busy doing something on his phone. If she can just get around the corner to her suitcase and drag it back into the bathroom with her, she’ll be home free.

“I see you made the same mistake I did,” Kylo says, making her jump and grip the towel even tighter.

“I - uh, what gave it away?” 

His eyebrows disappear behind his hair, and she side-steps closer to the suitcase. “Rey, it’s not a big deal.”

“‘It’s not a big deal’ says the man built like a goddamn house, coming out of the bathroom on a wave of clouds with his - you know what. I’m just gonna get my shit, and get dressed, and then we’re leaving.”

He stares at her for a long moment before he nods. “Yes, that - do that, that’s a great idea. Clothes. Clothes are... yes, you should wear some.”

She practically throws the suitcase into the bathroom and shuts the door. “What the fuck,” she whispers, dropping the towel and leaning down to unzip the damn thing and pull out her clothes. “What the fuck was that. What are you doing?” she hisses at herself, wrestling her way into a bra. She wonders if it’s too late to just run away. Take the megabus back to Philly. Finn would understand. A personal emergency. A crisis, because who the hell almost goes on a tangent about the way someone looked coming out of the bathroom? No one. That’s fucking who. She would have to quit her job, move. She could just move here. Okay, new plan: somehow survive the weekend and just never go home. That’s possible, right? Because she had seen the face he made, the way his eyebrows pinched together as she rambled. She knows that look and never wants to see it cross Kylo’s face while looking in her direction again. 

She’s got one leg in her pants and her shirt on, but only over her head when she just stopped with a sigh. One weekend. She can do this. “Get your shit together, Niima.” She speaks sternly to her reflection before shrugging the rest of the way into her shirt. “He doesn’t want you, you _knew_ this. You’re friends. Do not compromise this shit.”

When she re-emerges from the bathroom, she’s got her proverbial war face on and is ready to sell this shit.

“You ready?” she asks as she drags her suitcase back around the corner. “Because I’m starving.”

“I am,” he responds as he stands. “You look nice.”

“Thanks. You do too.” She smiles at him, and it’s true. He does look nice. _Good_ would be more apt because he’s not in anything fancy, and neither is she, but it’s a good look, what he’s doing: dark jeans, dark shirt, sunglasses pushed up into his hair for the moment. “Walking? It’s just three blocks up, I think. Let me double check.” She picks her phone up off the small dresser and checks the directions. “Yup, super close.”

“Then let’s walk,” he agrees, striding over to the door to their room. 

“Oh, let’s take the stairs. I want to use that grand staircase,” she says and grins when Kylo swerves to do just that instead of going to the elevators. “This would feel more dramatic in a dress,” she observes, trotting down the stairs.

“Walking would probably also help,” Kylo points out, doing just that as he trails behind her.

Rey scoffs, glancing back at him. “Who has the time for that, though, when you’re on your way to eat!”

It takes them longer than it should to walk the three and a half blocks to the restaurant, but that’s only because Rey is distracted when they walk by a different restaurant, and she stops to read their menu, posted in marquee lights tucked beneath the portico outside.

“We should eat here later,” she tells him, catching up to him where he’s busy observing the architecture of the Benedum Center, how delightfully squat it is compared to the complexes that rise around it. He replies absently, taking in the faded navy blue of the marquee. “Sure. What do they have that’s good?”

“Only everything,” she says passionately as they start walking again. “It all sounds good. The brunch? I want to try one of everything. Should probably make reservations, seems like that kind of place.”

“Maybe grab a bite there before we hit the road on Sunday?”

“I like the way you think, good sir,” she answers, making him chuckle as he shoves his hands deep into his pockets. “Are you nervous?” she asks a few steps later, stealthily watching him from the corner of her eye.

“Probably not as nervous as I should be. You’ve already done the heavy lifting for me, so I just sort of need to sit there and look pretty, right?” he asks, glancing down at her from behind his sunglasses.

Rey laughs. “Exactly, exactly,” she responds, pointing at him and taking four steps to his every two. She wonders if he’s always had such a loping stride. She’s never noticed it before, but they’re usually always tucked up in the office, and any other time they tend to interact it’s when they’re shit-talking each other as support mains in Overwatch. Rey looks ahead, sighing wistfully. This weekend is going to fuck with her head. She has always wanted to explore the possibility of more with Kylo, too much of a coward to bring it up, not wanting to disrupt that perfect simpatico they had fallen into, but now here it fucking was. There wasn’t anything else she could do but let it ride and then just get by on memories, because she knew he wasn’t interested, knew he could do so much better.

“Peanut!” Finn’s voice cut through her depressing inner monologue, and she looked around to see Finn and Rose waving from across the street.

“We’re on the wrong side of the street,” Rey points out.

“Are we? I hadn’t noticed,” Kylo teases, glancing up the street. “Let’s go,” he says after confirming nothing is coming their way. 

Rey races after him and quickly passes him to throw herself into Finn’s arms, squeezing him tight. “It’s so good to see you again!” she tells him when he sets her back down on the sidewalk, only to be swept into a bone-crushing hug from Rose.

“Wow,” Rose whispers in her ear. “You go, girl. Is he that big everywhere?” she asks, pulling away with a laugh before shoving a hand in Kylo’s direction. “I’m Rose!” she chirps, grin growing as he takes her hand in his. “We’re so, so excited to meet you! I cannot tell you how frustrating it was that Rey wanted to keep you all to herself, but now that I see you - I get it.”

“Rose, I am literally standing right next to you,” Finn huffs, and Rey catches the wink he tosses in her direction.

“Oh, uh, it’s nice to meet you,” Kylo says, looking flustered as Rose releases him. 

Rey tries to keep her face neutral when Kylo splays his hand across her lower back as he shifts closer to her, but she isn’t sure she’s successful based solely on the look Finn is now giving her. Rey, never one to back down from a challenge, sidles a half step closer and drapes her arm behind Kylo, hand dipping into his back pocket, and oh, she feels him tense. She tilts her head back and smiles up at him when he glances down at her, and then he looks back at Finn and Rose. “Congratulations, by the way, and thank you for inviting me.”

“Please,” Rose laughs, waving a hand between them before it drifts down to find Finn’s. “Half of the reason we’re getting married is so we could lure you out of whatever captivity Rey was keeping you in.”

Rey rolls her eyes at this and lets Kylo pull her closer. “I wasn’t holding him captive-” Rey starts.

“Just maybe tied up, hmm?” Kylo’s tone is the most teasing she’s ever heard it, and Finn manages to choke on his own spit as her head whips back around to look at him.

“Alright kids, keep that shit in the bedroom. We’ve honestly already heard enough. Now, I don’t know about you, but I am starving. I hope you’re all ready to eat some huge balls!” Rose cries dramatically, striding to the door and pulling it open where Finn catches it above her head.

“Oh, please don’t talk about sex, but let me quickly segue into a joke about balls,” Rey laughs as she follows, turning to poke Finn in the side as she passes by him into the restaurant. “Thanks!” 

“I thought Rose was kidding,” Kylo mumbles, leaning in close to Rey once they’re shielded by their menus, “but this is literally full of giant balls.” 

Rey doesn’t even try to stifle her laugh. 

“I was thinking about the saucy balls, but with the creamy sauce?” 

“Oh my _god_ , Kylo,” Rey wheezes, leaning against his shoulder for just a moment before straightening and dragging her finger down the menu. “I’m definitely doubling my balls.”

“Do we need to separate you two?” Finn asks, hand reaching over and pushing their menus down so he can see their faces.

“Rose started it!” Rey replies instantly, glaring across at her friend.

“That’s true, babe, you know I love saucy balls.” Rose rests her chin on her hand and leans over to Finn, kissing him on the tip of his nose. “The saucier the better, I always say.”

“Where is our waiter?” Finn wonders aloud, ducking behind his menu and making Rey and Rose both laugh; beside her, Rey notices Kylo is still smiling.

“Bacon cheeseburger balls!” Rey exclaims a moment later. “I know what I’m getting.” She flicks her menu shut and settles it on the table. “Are you still getting the creamy balls?” Rey asks, trying not to delight too much in the way a smile slowly blooms on Kylo’s face, or the way his eyes dance with mirth when they glance up and meet her gaze.

“I was actually considering the Angry Birds,” he tells her and tilts his menu in her direction so she can read it. 

Rey hums in approval, already trying to figure out a way to sneak several bites from his plate. “That sounds awesome,” she finally replies, drumming her fingers against the menu as she looks around the restaurant, waiting for their waitress to show up. When she does, several minutes later, the group places the entirety of their orders having more than enough time to pursue the menu.

“So!” Finn says once they’ve all ordered. “Did Rey tell you the bad news?” 

Kylo frowns as he puts an arm across the back of the booth, fingertips reaching down to brush Rey’s shoulder. 

“About how we won’t be able to take you on the incline.”

Rey grunts, and Kylo laughs. “I’m sure she’s devastated. Not like she came home and complained about it for, oh, how long was it? Weeks at least.” 

Rose laughs into her drink as Finn rolls his eyes, and Rey blinks in surprise. She never knew he was really paying attention, and she’s really not sure how to process this information. 

“It’s fine, I’m not a fan of heights anyway,” he continues, and Rose’s drink splashes out onto the table when she actually snorts into it.

“But you’re so tall,” she whispers before clapping a hand over her mouth.

“I live my life terrified every time I stand.” There’s a beat where everyone is quiet because he’s said it with such gravitas. His thumb drags across Rey’s collarbone when Finn begins to laugh. It’s a full-belly laugh, and Rey hasn’t seen him laugh like that in so long. She tips her head back into the crook of Kylo’s elbow and lets her hand fall onto his thigh, giving a quick squeeze in thanks before dragging it back onto her own lap.

Their table is a mess of laughter when the food finally comes, and when Rose peeks into her bowl and says, “Look at the size of these balls,” it takes them several minutes to calm down enough to even begin trying to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYWAY...Finn and Rose are here! To all of the people who thought you were gonna get bed sharing this chapter, I've got good news for the next one ;) Let me know what you thought, or come yell at me about it over on the old [tumblr](https://hellomelusine.tumblr.com).
> 
> I've been having the best time with this story, and that may or may not be because I'm eating some really fun foods. For the record, the red velvet cookie dough is way better than the peanut butter one (it even has this amazing fudge in it, and bits of reeses pieces, but doesn't taste as peanut buttery as one would hope)- funfetti is also amazing, as long as you don't mind eating something that is cookie monster blue. So I could ramble on about food here for a good long while, but I won't.
> 
> Thanks for reading and tolerating my bad puns!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hello, I'm back! I'd like to apologize for the lengthy delay. I've been busy with real life stuffs, and other writing adventures. I've posted my RFFA fic since my last update, and a veritable deluge of stuff at the end of October for Reylo Monster Week...but I'm back and working on this and Hiraeth for NaNo and I will for sure have another update for you all much sooner than this one. Sorry for keeping you waiting, and thank you for sticking around!
> 
> Huge thanks to [reyofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/reyofdarkness) for editing this chapter for me!

Rey emerges from the bathroom, fresh-faced with a minty clean mouth and her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun to find Kylo sitting at the foot of the bed watching the evening news.

“Anything new or unusual?” she asks, skirting past him to put her toiletries back in her bag.

She glances up at him when he snorts. “Only all of the current events at the moment,” he answers, tossing the remote to the side and standing with a stretch. 

Rey pretends to ignore the way his shirt lifts and exposes a sliver of skin. The only problem now is she knows exactly what lies under that shirt and can’t think of a convincing way to try to see it again. 

“You done?”

“What?” she asks, jumping, her eyes darting up to find him staring at her with an odd look. “Yeah! The bathroom, yes, all yours!” He grunts, and she watches him practically saunter away. She’s sure he’s fucking with her, but she can’t figure out how, because he’s only doing this as a massive favor because they’re friends. 

When the door closes and she’s alone again, she slumps against the side of the bed. A month and a half ago, this had seemed like the perfect plan. A month and a half ago, desperate Rey didn’t think of the consequences of sharing a hotel room with a man she wanted to climb like a tree. She smashes her face against the duvet and screams. This is going to be fine, just two and a half more days and fuck, the bed. She pushes herself up and stares down at it. Maybe she could sleep on the floor. She glances over her shoulder at the bright orange modern chair that taunts her from the corner. No, the floor is better than whatever hell that contraption will put her back through.

Grabbing all of the decorative pillows, Rey tosses them one by one onto the floor. She’s busy chewing her lip and contemplating calling the front desk for extra blankets when the bathroom door swings open and Kylo emerges. Her eyes widen, and she looks back down at the pillows, reprimanding herself to just _think_ while he parades around without a shirt as she internally screams with joy.

“What are you doing?”

“Bed.” She gestures to the small mountain on the floor as if it should be obvious.

“That’s pillows on the floor, Rey, not a bed.”

“Yes, thanks, I know that. I just didn’t want it to be weird?”

“It’s only weird now because you’re making it weird. Just take the bed.”

“No, I’m not taking the bed. You paid for the room, and you’re doing this ridiculous favor for me, and you should take the bed. I’m honestly fine on the floor; I’ve slept on worse.”

“What’s worse than the floor?” he asks, baffled.

“Don’t worry about it, it was a long time ago. So, I’m fine on the floor, you take the bed.” She has barely finished speaking the words before strong arms come around her, hoisting her up. “What are you doing?” she shrieks, throwing her arms around his neck.

“I _was_ going to throw you on the bed-”

“Kinky,” Rey interrupts before she can really think about it.

“But now you’ve ruined it,” Kylo finishes, and she dissolves into nervous laughter. He drops his arm out from under her knees and her legs fall to the bed. “Take the bed, Rey,” he says again, reaching up to gently unclasp her arms from around his neck.

“How about tonight, I take the bed, and then tomorrow you can have it, and then after the wedding, whoever gets to it first gets it that night.” Rey is kneeling on the bed, arms now crossed over her chest as she frowns at him.

“Fine,” he huffs, rolling his eyes. “Can you toss me that whatever-it-is at the foot of the bed?” he asks, pointing.

Rey picks up the patterned fabric. “I think this is just for decoration. This honestly would barely cover me, let alone a refrigerator-sized human like you.”

“Just let me have it, please,” he grunts, reaching for it before sinking onto the floor. “Goodnight, Rey.”

“Are you sure-?” she begins, leaning over to peer down at him.

“Yes.”

Rey rolls around, trying to get comfortable, but she knows it’s the guilt of Kylo sleeping on the floor that’s causing her the real trouble. She sleeps at some point, though, because she jolts awake sometime later and can’t figure out why. She squints at the clock on the bedside table, blinking furiously so the bright green in the dark becomes more solid and less a blur. Just after two. She sighs and rolls over, intending to get a peek at what Kylo looks like when he’s sleeping, but a noise drags her gaze over to the chair in the corner. Ah, that’s what woke her up. Kylo snores. She stifles a laugh in her palm, and then props herself up onto her elbows.

“Kylo,” she stage-whispers across the room. “Kylo!” He snores again, and she thinks there’s no way he’s comfortable, too tall to utilize the chair properly. He tried, though, oh, how he tried, sunk down in the chair as low as he could go, but still his head tips back over the top of it. 

She clambers out of bed and pads over to him. “Hey,” she whispers, hesitantly reaching out and pushing at his shoulder. Another snore, and she laughs. “You sound like a chainsaw,” she tells him, jostling him more. “Kylo, come on, wake up.”

“Go away.”

“Oi, just get up. You look like an adult sitting in a kid’s chair.” Rey watches as one eye pops open to glare at her. “Also, again, you snore. Loudly, I might add.”

“I do not,” he mutters, scrubbing a hand over his face. “It’s cuz of this chair.”

“What happened to the floor?”

“It sucked.”

“Well, get in the bed. We’re both adults, we can share,” she tells him, hoping her voice sounds surer than she actually feels. “Honestly, this is what we should have done to begin with.”

“Share the bed?” he slurs, allowing her to pull him up. “Oh fuck, the chair was a terrible idea.”

“Just get in,” she urges, maneuvering him across the room and watching in amusement as he tips down onto the bed.

“Dude,” she groans and pushes at his feet. “This isn’t your house; I need to fit too.”

“You’re small. Just squeeze in somewhere.”

“Everyone is small compared to you.” She picks up a few pillows from the floor and begins hitting him with them. “Come. On. Kylo. Don’t. Be. Such. A. Bed. Hog.” She enunciates each word with a thwap of a pillow.

“Dammit, okay.” He finally relents and shifts so he’s not laying diagonally across the bed anymore.

“Thank you!” she cries, climbing into the bed and over him. He grunts as she passes over him, but she just smacks him with another pillow. “Shush,” she laughs before wrenching the blankets out from beneath him. “Why are you like this?” she asks when he refuses to budge further than just a half-roll off of them.

“You like it,” he mumbles, and Rey rolls her eyes, finally prying the blankets free and flinging them over his body. “Thanks. Wait, what are you doing?” He rolls over, and Rey rolls her eyes, useless in the dark.

“Pillow wall,” she tells him before laying back down and burrowing into the still warm blankets. “Good night.”

“I’m not even gonna fucking ask,” she hears Kylo say behind her as she closes her eyes to try to sleep again.

She’s _hot_ , she thinks somewhere deep in her mind. Aren’t hotel rooms typically cold? She kicks her legs, trying to get the blanket off, but it’s stuck. She whines, and shifts, and what the fuck. Her eyes pop open, glancing down. An arm, there is an arm slung low across her waist. _What happened to the pillow wall?_ she thinks distractedly, wondering if she can wriggle away without waking Kylo.

Her fingertips reach for the corner of the bed and she moves. _I’m going to make it!_ she thinks, shifting away little by little. She lets out a quiet ‘eep’ when he moves, arm lifting and reaching even further around her, hauling her back until she’s flat against his chest. 

“Dammit,” she hisses into her arms, still stretching out in front of her. This is even worse than before. He had barely been holding her, just an arm thrown across her body, but now he’s holding her tight against him. Maybe he’s ticklish, she thinks, glaring down at the arm keeping her trapped here. She wriggles slightly, and- “Oh my God, that’s a penis!” 

It’s probably louder than necessary, nearly a yell, definitely a scream, though, when Kylo jolts awake suddenly and rolls. Rey barely manages to extract herself from his grip before he tumbles back off the side of the bed. She digs her fingertips into the sheets and pulls back, but her right arm still flops over the side of the bed as Kylo yelps as his ass lands on the hardwood floor.

“Morning, sweetheart,” she says meekly, rolling over to peer over the edge of the mattress at him.

He glares at the ceiling before glancing at her while his lips quirk. “I wasn’t dreaming, was I? When you yelled ‘that’s a penis’?”

“Definitely a dream.”

“Are you sure?” He sits up, and she scrambles back as he props his chin up where she had just been. “I think it really happened. What’s the matter, Rey? Never felt one before?”

“You’re pretty cocky for seven am, Ren.”

“Really? That’s the phrasing you want to use?”

“Oh, kill me,” she groans, falling back and pulling a pillow over her face to hide her blush. “You’re still dreaming. In fact, we both are. It’s the only thing that could reasonably explain this conversation.” He doesn’t say anything, and Rey eventually pulls the pillow down, laying it across her stomach. Kylo hasn’t moved except to place his arms on the bed, now folded under his chin. “Your hair’s a mess,” she whispers, taking in the wild halo around his head; one strand of hair has completely rebelled and is sticking out at an angle.

“It always is, in the mornings.” 

Rey smiles at this. 

“Sorry, by the way. I don’t know -”

“I mean, it’s a guy thing, it’s not a big deal. I just- the pillow wall was supposed to keep us separated.”

He laughs. “Yeah, you burrowed your way under that sometime around four-thirty, and I think they all fell on the other side of the bed.”

“Oh!” She sits up and leans over, and sure enough, there they all are. “Well, sorry,” she offers weakly.

“It’s fine,” he tells her. “I’m going to go shower.”

“Yup. Don’t forget your clothes this time.”

“We’ll see,” he responds, and Rey’s eyes track him across the room, to his suitcase and then into the bathroom. It’s not until after the door clicks shut that she falls back, pressing the backs of her hands against her blushing cheeks.

“Idiot,” she tells herself after realizing embarrassingly late why his gait looked so awkward. She has always heard they didn’t really last in the mornings, minutes at most, and why is she even still thinking about this? Getting up from the bed is the smart decision. She picks up the red velvet cookie dough while throwing open the heavy curtains, then scrounges around for a spoon. She’s shoveling it into her mouth, determinately not thinking about the potential size of Kylo’s dick, and staring out across the river when he finally emerges, this time fully dressed.

“Aren’t we supposed to be having brunch today?” he asks, and she turns to watch him mess with his hair in the mirror.

“Sure are,” she replies, pressing the lid back down. “I always have room for brunch, though.” He snorts at this, and Rey smiles as she slips past him to get her own clothes and then retreat into the bathroom.

“Hey. Wasn’t that my cookie dough?” he calls as the door shuts.

She laughs against the wood paneling before shouting back, “I don’t know what you’re talking about!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to [reyofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/reyofdarkness) for continuing to put up with my name mix up shenanigans, and making sure this reaches you in better shape than I initially wrote it in...and also for only minimally side-eying the ridiculousness that happens in this one.

Kylo is hot. Perched high along the third base line of PNC Park, grudgingly wearing the gifted jersey that read ‘STORM-TICO’ across the upper back in a bold yellow with a large ‘2’ proudly displayed beneath it. After brunch, while they were getting dressed for the game, Rey kept gushing over how adorable it was that they did this for the small group of friends they were taking to the game. Kylo, sequestered in the bathroom and frowning at the traitorous garment he now donned, thought it looked like a massive waste of money. He had not immediately burst into flames after putting it on and reluctantly stepped back into the room to find Rey in her matching jersey -- looking like it was practically made for her, the way it clung to every curve of her body -- and wearing an incredibly short pair of jean shorts that did wonders for displaying all sorts of things. 

“You ready?” she asked as he emerged, tightening the laces on her chucks and bounding up from the bed. “We’re going to meet everyone at the gate.” 

With a sigh he shoved his wallet into his pocket and opened the door, letting Rey lead the way as he wondered who “everyone” was.

Everyone turned out to be more people than he expected, also all in the damnable jerseys. Finn and Rose turned up in white, his with ‘GROOM’ across the back and hers with ‘BRIDE’. He grudgingly decided it was adorable.

Now Kylo sits in the middle of the row, bordered by Rey and Rose, legs barely wedged in behind the occupied seat in front of him and jostling either woman every time he so much as breathes. This is fine. He glances over at Rey and finds her intently watching the infield as the next batter steps up to the plate. This is definitely fine, he decides, taking a long drink of his now lukewarm beer.

“Stretch is coming up. I can grab you another one if you’d like.” Rey leans into him and _gods_ is Kylo hot, but he can’t seem to find it in him to care that he’s being unnecessarily bombarded with extra body heat at the moment.

“I can go, it’s fine, I’d rather like to stand up for a bit I think,” he tells her, swirling his beer in its cup before raising it to his lips to finish it off.

“Sure, but not until the pierogi race.” She’s back to watching the game, and he’s just left gaping at her as he processes what she has said.

“I’m sorry, the what?” he asks, barely hearing the stadium flood with ‘boos’ as a strike is called.

“The pierogi race.” She’s leaning forward now, elbow on her knee and chin resting on the back of her hand. “Every game they bring out the pierogies and they race along the outer track.” She points, finger tracing along the swath of dirt that runs along the edge of the field between where the grass ends and the fence.

“But - why?” His brain is struggling to catch up to her words, every one making less and less sense. “Pierogies?”

“Yeah.” She turns to him with a smile. “And I have no idea why; it’s just silly fun.”

“They’re the Pirates.”

“Yes,” she says with a nod, eyes straying back to the game before flitting to his again. “We cheer for Jalapeno Hanna.”

“We do what? What is happening?” He looks over at Rose who is smiling between them. “Pierogies. Why pierogies and not Pirates?”

“Because pierogies are cuter?” Rose shrugs with a laugh before the umpire calls a strike and she stands up to boo loudly as the inning finishes. “That was clearly outside of the box!” she yells, gesturing wildly at the big screen displaying a replay of the pitch with the strike zone box overlaid on it. 

Kylo spares the screen a glance, and sure enough, the final pitch is very clearly outside of the bounds of a strike, but it’s been called and no one is contesting it.

The organ player begins to flood the stadium with ‘Take Me Out to the Ball Game,’ and Kylo frowns, watching the lyrics come up on screen, a joyful baseball bouncing along the words encouraging people to sing along. Most people do; beside him Rey is quietly chanting “pierogi, pierogi,” and he smiles, ignoring the pang that jolts through him when he remembers none of this is real, this is all a show, everything will go back to normal on Monday, even as he reaches over and gently takes her hand. 

She leans over and bumps him gently with her shoulder. “What are my other pierogi choices?” he asks when the stadium has quieted down a bit.

“We will fight,” she says, turning toward him, eyes blazing. “Jalapeno Hanna, or else.”

“Oliver Onion!” Finn declares.

Rey moves to stand. “I will come down there and kick your ass, Finn,” she growls, making the man in question laugh before he yelps as Rose reaches over and twists his nipple. “Yes! Fuck him up, Rose,” Rey cheers.

“Stop! Stop!” Finn cry-laughs when Rose begins a tickle assault. “No Oliver Onion.” Rose settles in her seat and Rey sighs. The moment doesn’t last. “Sauerkraut Saul!”

Rey launches from her seat, and Kylo just barely manages to catch her around the waist as Rose pinches Finn’s ear. “Yield!”

“Ahh! I love you, why are you doing this?” Finn tries flinching away from her, and Rose leans over the arm of her seat.

“Say it,” she hisses as a guitar riff begins to play.

“Just say it, Finn,” Paige, Rose’s sister and Maid of Honor, sighs from the other side of him, trying to push him back into his seat.

“Never!” he protests, hands grasping at Rose’s wrist, laughing as he tries to uncurl her fingers from his ear.

“The race is starting.” Paige stands, hand around a clear empty cup. “I’ll be at concessions if anyone needs me. Poe, you coming?”

“As much as I really want to watch this pre-newlywed drama unfold, I believe some cheese fries are currently calling my name. Ta!” The Best Man salutes them all and makes a hasty exit, Paige hot on his heels.

Kylo is still attempting to wrangle a wriggling Rey and hisses when she suddenly lands in his lap. Down on the field, the announcer is going over the day’s racers - Oliver Onion didn’t make the cut, and Finn deflates immediately. 

“Fine, let’s go Jalapeno Hanna.” He sinks back in his seat and twirls his finger around in the air. 

Rey lets out a pleased huff of laughter, settles her back against the armrest that separates their seats, and flings her legs across Rose’s lap.

“I would like to hear some enthusiasm from you,” Rey teases, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and Rose laughs, leaning over to grab Finn’s face and pressing a quick kiss against his lips.

When the race actually does start, Kylo can’t help but watch in morbid fascination. Six people dressed as giant, cartoonish pierogies, each with their own colorful baseball hat and oversized shoes to match, run around the dirt track. He actually laughs when Hanna uses her purse to trip the one he thinks they called Cheese Chester. The Pirates’ actual mascot, a Parrot, runs with them, cheering them on and helping some cheat. In the end, Bacon Burt takes the win, and Rey springs from his lap as all of the pierogies gather at the finish line over in the right infield.

“Rigged!” she declares, nimbly stepping over the legs of the people seated in the row next to her, and Kylo, taking one look at the heart eyes Finn and Rose are making at one another, decides there’s no way in hell he’s letting Rey leave him here alone.

Rey waits for him in the aisle, and together they ascend the steps to the eating concourse. “Sorry about down there,” she says as quietly as the dull roar of the crowd will allow. “For all of it? For the lap for sure. That - I know that wasn’t on the list of things, but I feel like that was probably a ‘no’ sort of thing.”

“Rey, it’s fine. Honestly.” He clears his throat. “Do you, uh, do you think we’re selling it?” he asks, glancing back to where Finn, Rose, and a handful of their friends whose names he’d immediately forgotten still sit laughing.

“I think so, yeah.” Her smile is bright as she jumps up the last two steps. “So what do you want? I was thinking of maybe checking out the lounge over behind left field?” 

“Won’t we miss some of the game?”

“Meh, maybe, but they have this cookie dough sundae I’m dying to try. Also some kind of pierogi sandwich I read about, and I don’t know about you, but I am in the mood for them now.”

Kylo laughs, lengthening his stride to catch up and then pass her, grabbing her hand as he goes. He’s taller, broader, and he’s not above using his size to his advantage in a crowd, pushing through people easily with Rey tailing him. More than once she apologizes for giving him a flat tire.

“So what do you think?” Rey asks later, looking up from the sundae in her hand, propped on the railing so they can still watch the game.

“I think it’s a miracle you’re sharing,” he teases, which makes her nose crinkle in amusement, and if he wasn’t already a goner for her, he thinks this might do it. The city skyline just over her right shoulder, the sun highlighting the gold tones in her hair, and just there at the corner of her mouth, a stray bit of whipped cream. He swipes it off without much thought and brings his thumb to his lips, licking it clean.

“Huh,” Rey says after a moment, and Kylo blushes so hard he can feel it in the tips of his ears.

“You had, uh, some, yup, just there,” he mutters, gesturing to his own mouth to show her exactly where.

She stares at him for a few seconds too long, and he really feels like he should turn tail and run back to their seats, but then she smiles, slowly, looking like the cat who got the cream, even though Kylo knows he’s the one who did. “You’re starting to play dirty, Solo.” She excavates another nugget of cookie dough with the spoon and quickly pops it into her mouth. “I’m going to need to step up my game.”

 _Please don’t,_ he thinks, knowing he couldn’t take it, the same moment his idiot mouth opens to say, “You think you can keep up?”

“Oh, baby,” she purrs, “I know I can.”

It’s a miracle they make it back to their seats. Kylo honestly can’t remember much of the walk back beyond her small hand in his and how sweaty his own was this time around.

“Where the hell have you two been?” Finn asks as soon as they stumble their way back across the row to their seats.

“Eating,” Rey sighs, flopping gracelessly into her seat.

“Yeah, I’ll bet you were,” Rose quips, and Kylo just wants to go back to the hotel room and hide in the air conditioning for as long as Rey will let him.

“Rose, we talked about this,” Finn sighs, which makes Rey laugh and Kylo smile just a little. 

“You know, the family bathrooms here are really clean; you should check them out sometime.” Rey leans just slightly over Kylo, her hand landing on his arm where it rests on his thigh, to inform Finn of this made-up fact. Rose’s eyebrows shoot up and are lost behind her bangs, and Finn looks fantastically panicked as Rey settles back in her seat, satisfied with the situation. 

“You’re evil,” Kylo tells her quietly amid the chaos of noise that erupts when someone hits a home run. He glances around and quickly determines it was the home team. He doesn’t care.

She laughs as she turns to look at him. “I know!” she grins, pressing a kiss against the corner of his mouth as fireworks go off over the river.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, I guess my only note here is, yes, [the pierogi race exists](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW9lIh0W6nI), no I don't know why, yes I had a similar reaction as Kylo when I first witnessed it.
> 
> Thank you so, so much to all of you beautiful people out here keeping up with this story, as well as all of you out there leaving kudos and comments. They always brighten my day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta [reyofdarkness!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/reyofdarkness)

Rey wakes up crying. She panics for several moments, not recognizing where she is, but she recognizes the calm tone of Kylo’s voice and relaxes against him. She swipes at her cheeks and sniffles.

“Are you okay?” Kylo asks quietly, one hand running gently through her hair while the other, tucked beneath her, is bent awkwardly, his fingertips just skimming her back. Then, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” she croaks weakly. “Just a nightmare.”

Kylo settles his chin on the top of her head, and for a moment she thinks this is the end and relaxes into his embrace because she can be selfish for just a minute longer. “Rey, you were crying in your sleep. You were talking to someone, begging them not to leave.”

She inhales sharply, flashes of her nighttime wanderings in Morpheus’ embrace coming to her. They don’t need to; she knows her nightmare, though she’s glad her brain has tried to make her forget. 

“Kylo,” she tries to start, but he shifts against her, pulling her flush against his naked chest. His right calf slings itself over her ankles, and it’s like she can feel her brain sluggishly trying to catch up to whatever this is.

“Rey, I don’t know what -” He stops and takes a deep breath. “I won’t. Leave you, that is. I won’t leave you.”

She manages a laugh through a fresh set of tears. “Thanks,” she mutters. Her hand, which had been tucked beneath her chin, slowly turns and lands against the smooth, hard planes of his chest. “I’m sorry I woke you,” she whispers, knowing it has to be early morning; no light is peeking through the shut curtains yet. He grunts, as if to say ‘it’s fine’, and her fingers find that small patch of hair right between his pecs. She had noticed it the other day when he’d come out of the shower but never thought she’d get close enough to touch it. 

“My parents,” she starts haltingly, “they left me when I was little, five, maybe six? I don’t remember when exactly, and I can’t recall their faces or the sounds of their voices. All I remember is waiting.” Kylo goes to move, probably so he can see her face while she talks, but she stubbornly refuses by pressing her forehead against him. “I ate _all_ of the cereal we had, and then the landlord showed up a few days later. They were late on rent, and no one was answering the phone. I was too short and too scared to reach it every time it rang.” Kylo’s arm stretches beneath her before wrapping around to hold her tightly. “So, sometimes, I still dream of them. Specifically of them leaving, even though I don’t actually remember it happening at all.”

“Rey,” Kylo whispers, sounding pained. “I’m so sorry.” He shifts again, and this time Rey feels him press a kiss to the top of her head before settling his chin back where it was and just breathing with her.

“Me too. For them. I don’t know what happened to them, and I stopped trying to guess because it kept me up too many nights to count. I choose to believe something happened, and they didn’t just walk out of my life, but sometimes, _sometimes_ , that thought creeps in.” She pats his chest gently. “Sorry, I don’t really talk about this too much with people that aren’t my therapist, so.”

“Rey, I… _shit_ , I had no idea. I thought, last month… obviously, I knew it wasn’t a joke, but the way you said it-”

“Sounded like I was kidding? Yeah, I know. I didn’t want you to ask. Probably should have seen this coming when I walked into the ‘everything that can go wrong, will go wrong’ hotel room.”

Kylo laughs at this, and Rey closes her eyes, relaxing against him. “The water pressure in the shower is amazing, so please show some respect to the room.”

“Well, now you mentioned it, I’m sure it heard you. Goodbye nice, hot showers. Farewell getting the soap out of your hair in a timely manner.”

“Rey,” Kylo starts, and Rey has the urge to pull on the small smattering of chest hairs she’s still messing with, but she _won’t_ do that because that would be mean.

Instead, she eases back a bit so she can look at him. “Do you think we have time to visit the Warhol museum?”

“What? Wait. What?”

“Andy Warhol? Soup can man? He’s got a museum here. It’s actually a few blocks down from the stadium.”

“What time do they open?” Kylo asks around a yawn.

“What time is it now?” Rey counters, letting out a small grunt when Kylo rolls away from her to pick up his phone. She winces away from the light. “Why?” she cries dramatically, shielding her eyes.

“Why the light, or why are we awake and talking at four am?”

“Ew, both,” she sighs before sucking in a breath of surprise when Kylo gathers her up in his arms again.

“This okay?” he asks, voice finally sounding tired again.

“Yes.”

Rey snakes an arm around him and squeezes just a little bit. She feels him press another kiss to her hair, and Rey decides this is not a problem for 4am Rey and caffeinated, breakfast-eating Rey can sort it out later.

 

It turns out the museum opens at ten, so after they wake up still wrapped around each other, they climb out of bed, saying nothing while they get ready for the day. Downstairs, Rey consumes slightly more food than Kylo, just to prove she can, and then they head out into the warm summer sun.

Rey stands on the curb and bounces on her toes as they wait for the light to change. “So as long as we’re back by three? Maybe four? I’ll have enough time to get ready.”

“We have to be there at five,” Kylo points out as they cross the street and step onto the Roberto Clemente Bridge.

“Yeah, I know. I’m not in the wedding, so I only have to look passable in the background of pictures,” she rambles, which makes Kylo snort in amusement. “Plus we aren’t walking, and it only takes I don’t know how long to get there, but I can literally see the museum from our window, so it better not take long.”

“So demanding,” Kylo teases as she loops her arm through his. “I’d guess it would take ten minutes at most; depends on traffic.”

“Speaking of traffic,” Rey begins, “what time should we leave tomorrow?”

“I thought you wanted to do brunch?”

“Oh, you’re right, I did want that. Are you fine with that?”

“Of course.” He’s quick to answer, and Rey tilts her head to look up at him, but he’s looking out over the bridge at the river.

She hates this. How easy this is. He had been perfect this morning, gone above and beyond his fake boyfriend duties. She kicks at a stray pebble and curses her past self for what feels like the millionth time for coming up with this terrible idea. Kylo’s hand around hers jolts her out of the frenzy she was working herself into, and she lets herself be pulled away from a head-on collision with a street lamp.

“Are you alright?” he asks, guiding her to safety with a slight frown.

“Yeah, I was just thinking, you know, about stuff.”

“About last night? If you want to talk about it-”

“I don’t,” she interrupts, squeezing his hand. “And I wasn’t thinking about that.”

“All right, well, regardless, I meant it. Even when this weekend ends, and we go back home,” he pauses and pulls her towards the side of the building so they’re out of the way of the sidewalk foot traffic. “Rey, you’re not alone.” His voice is soft, but his tone is firm, and he’s looking at her so intensely that maybe it should make her feel uncomfortable, but it doesn’t.

His hand is warm around hers when she squeezes it again. “Neither are you,” she tells him, and then before she can do anything ridiculous, like talk about feelings, she says, “We should go inside.”

She watches him as he stares at her, watches him bite his lip along with whatever words he was going to speak to her before finally nodding. “We should. You’re right, we’ve only got so much time to look at pop art, and we’re wasting it here at the corner of Vulcan Way.”

Rey snorts at this and turns, looking for a street sign because she doesn’t believe him. “Huh, you’re right.”

“Of course I am.”

“This time you are; now, come on.” She pulls him this time, and they walk the length of the Warhol Museum to the front doors. Kylo reaches around her and pulls it open, and Rey’s eyes widen as she steps inside. “Woah,” she whispers.

“It’s not too late to go back to the hotel and do nothing,” he offers, and Rey rolls her eyes at him. “Is it all like this?” he asks, gesturing to the neon pink cow heads on the the equally bright yellow background that line the entrance.

“Uhhh, maybe? Probably. Yes. Probably not all of it, though, there’s films and other stuff. He didn’t just do this.” She gestures at the closest cow head and turns to find Kylo eyeing it with disgust. “You hate it,” she laughs, reaching for him again. 

He willingly lets her lead him further in and she tries to stifle her laugh as they step fully into the concrete industrial lobby with a TV on the far wall, and the only vibrant art is a large picture hanging on the landing of the stairs going up directly ahead of them.

“Welcome to the Andy Warhol Museum,” a woman to their right greets them, and Rey turns towards the desk. “Is this your first time here?” she asks, reaching for a folded map with a smile.

“Yes!” Rey tells her, while Kylo mutters, “And hopefully the last,” which earns him a not very subtle elbow to the ribs while the woman at the desk continues to politely smile at them. She gives them a quick rundown of the exhibits they’re currently hosting, telling them to start at the very top floor and work their way down, before watching, bemused, as Rey and Kylo argue over who will be paying for the tickets. Rey wins, barely, and she’s feeling smug until Kylo’s arm comes around her, and she _feels_ him dip his fingers inside the back pocket of her jeans.

Once they’re on their way up the stairs, Rey squints at him. “Ren, if I find out you just put a twenty in my back pocket, you’re in big trouble.”

He smiles down at her. “I look forward to not being in trouble then,” he teases and has the nerve to swat Rey’s hand away when she reaches for it. He winks when he puts his hand back into her pocket once more. “No peeking.”

Rey makes it three full floors with his hand cupping her ass before she finally escapes to check her pocket under the ruse of needing the bathroom. As soon as the door shuts behind her, she reaches into her pocket and with a victorious ‘ah-ha!’ pulls out money. Rolling her eyes, she replaces it and then washes her hands, just to waste a bit of time so it doesn’t look like she snuck away to check her pockets.

“Kylo Ren,” Rey begins as soon as she steps into the hall to find him waiting. “You’re in so much trouble.”

“Am I?” he asks, smirking down at her. “Because I recall you saying ‘a twenty.’ There was no stipulation about _two_.”

“Don’t use logic against me!” She pokes at his chest, and he laughs. “You cheated.”

“Sure I did, sweetheart. Now, if you’re done snooping in your own pockets, let’s go suffer through the rest of this before it’s time to head back.”

“It’s not that bad,” she huffs, hooking her arm through his as they push open a door into the next exhibit.

“Most of it’s not that great.”

“Well, that’s your opinion, and I’m officially in love with whatever this is,” she tells him as the door shuts behind them. 

Miraculously, they are the only two in the room. It is on the smaller side compared to the other exhibit rooms they have been in, but it works. All of the walls are painted black, while the floor is the same concrete brown that has existed throughout. There’s a faint whir from the fans, and Rey watches in delight as numerous, giant pillow-sized silver balloons drift through the room.

“I don’t get it.”

Gently, Rey reaches out and taps the closest one with her fingertips, changing its trajectory as it floats away across the room. “When Warhol first opened this exhibit, _Silver Clouds_ , he intended it to be his retirement from painting. At the time he was challenging the idea of what art was. To most people you were meant to look, but not touch, and yet, here we are, able to interact with art, to touch it if we want.” Rey bounces another away from her and then reaches for Kylo, smirking when he only stares blankly at her. "What? I read the pamphlet, and anyway, come on, don’t be a spoil-sport,” she huffs, pulling him into the center of the room.

Grudgingly, Kylo gently swats at a balloon, and Rey gives him a thumbs up before wading through the sea of clouds.

“See? It’s not so bad, is it?” Kylo makes a disgruntled noise, and Rey grabs at the corner of a balloon and flings it across the room.

“It’s still pretty bad.”

“Well, next time we can go to whatever kind of pretentious art museum you want,” she offers with a shrug. “I’ve got money to pay for tickets, you know,” she tells him as he comes up beside her only to bop the top of her head with a balloon. “Hey!”

“It’s my museum choice; I’ll pay.”

“We’ll see!” She pushes a balloon into his face and then runs for the door. She’s laughing when he catches up to her, grabs her around her middle, and spins her around before setting her back on her feet. 

“I’m paying,” he insists with a smile, and Rey is too disarmed by everything that all she does is nod. He’s close, in her space and Rey can easily breathe him in. It’s on the tip of her tongue to tell him no one is around to pretend for, but she doesn’t say anything at all. “The Museum of Art, next weekend,” he tells her, fingertips brushing back a few stray strands of hair from her face, his smile never wavering.

“Next weekend,” she agrees, feeling breathless.

A page for someone to return to the conservation room breaks whatever trance they had fallen into, and Kylo draws away from her. “Come on, we still have a few things to see before it’s time to head back.”

Nodding, she lets him take her hand and lead her towards the last gallery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you want a video? To fully visualize how ridiculous Kylo would look in a room filled with silver pillow balloons? Oh, I hope you said yes because I've got it right [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QvDcz_WXbeI).
> 
> I have roughly half of the next chapter written, but this will probably be my last update of this for the year. I have...a _few_ things to finish by the 31st, like exchanges I've been procrastinating...whoops.
> 
> Thank you, all of you lovely readers for putting up with my erratic update schedule, but also for your support and delightful comments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the delay, but depression is a bitch.
> 
> Many thanks to [Leoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoba/pseuds/leoba) for taking a look at this for me.

He has to remind himself to breathe. When they had gotten back from the museum, Rey had picked up her garment bag and holed herself up in the bathroom to get ready for tonight. Which was fine, it gave him time to get ready himself and try to distract himself from thinking too much about their day while he repacked some of his things so he didn’t need to rush in the morning. 

His mom called, but he ignored it in favor of pacing the width of the room in his briefs and dress shirt trying to decide on the best time to ruin their friendship, because he wasn’t sure he could do it anymore, not after today. It had been the best date-that-wasn’t-a-date (that was absolutely a date), he had ever been on. 

When she emerges from the bathroom, trailed by the floral notes of her perfume, Kylo is adjusting his tie, catching her eye in the mirror over his shoulder. For a moment all cognitive function leaves him and he has to remind himself to breathe. 

He turns slowly to face her, taking all of her in. Her hair is down, curled, just falling past her shoulders and wearing a dress that makes him feel like his pants are suddenly a little too tight. It’s an intricate pattern of sheer black lace with a high neckline and no sleeves, exposing her strong shoulders and biceps, while just hitting her mid-thigh and hugging her body in all the right places. He bites his tongue hard and wills himself to calm down because they really don’t have the time for this kind of problem. Or at least _he_ doesn't because he's certainly not going to mention it to Rey.

“That bad, huh?” she asks, smiling as she pads towards him in her bare feet. His eyes drift lower, over her legs and settle on her toes, painted a shade of purple he wasn’t expecting.

He takes a breath and glances back up to meet her gaze. “What?” he asks and then remembers the question. “No! No, you uh, no! You look, wow. Fuck.” He tugs at the front of his jacket and tries to collect himself while Rey is clearly trying not to laugh. “You look incredible,” he finally tells her and she beams at him.

Her fingers reach out and ghost against the end of his tie before dancing up it and gripping it gently close to the perfect Windsor knot he had just finished fussing with. “Thank you, you clean up pretty nicely as well, Kylo.”

He shifts on his feet, really, really regretting talking his boner down that morning in the shower, and hoping she won’t notice, or if she does she’ll be polite enough to ignore it, or, even better, help him out. _No, nope,_ he was stopping that train of thought now. She had told him it was Cocktail after their meeting last month, followed by a string of texts that were basically her stream of consciousness about if he needed a tie or not, because _sure_ a tie was usually part of the dress code, but it was a science museum and there were _activities_. She ended it with, ‘ _up to you!’_ and Kylo had dutifully packed his favorite black tie and grey suit, because it was a summer wedding and he wasn’t a monster, and _maybe_ he had Facetimed his mom to confirm.

“What is it?” he asks quietly, dipping his head so he can better observe her over the rim of his glasses. 

Rey is still in his space, hands now brushing across his shoulders, “I was just thinking,” she bites her lip and avoids looking at him for the space of a second, then perks up and steps away from him, “that I am starving and I’m getting at least two orders of the tiny donuts!”

“You - what? Tiny donuts?” he takes half a step after her, hand out to drag her back, then lets it fall to his side as he truly processes what she said. “Why are there tiny donuts?”

She has one hand pressed against the wall while the other is gripping the heel of her shoe as she pulls it on, and Kylo determines that he possibly can’t look at her the rest of the evening. “Because of the tiny donut food truck?” She bends down and picks up its mate, turning so she can support herself with her opposite hand. 

“Right, the tiny donuts, from the tiny donut food truck.” He wracks his brain trying to remember if she had mentioned it but is coming up blank. “The tiny food truck,” he mutters, “with the tiny donuts.”

Rey snorts and stands up straight, smoothing down her dress, ridding it of wrinkles that weren’t there. “Are you trying to say that like Kronk?”

“Am I doing what now?” Kylo blinks.

She waves a hand at him. “You know, ‘the poison. The poison for Kuzko,’ that whole thing?” Her smile is bright as she picks up her small purse and slings it over her shoulder, “you have no idea what I’m talking about, do you?”

“Ahhh, no,” Kylo huffs with a slight grin, “sorry.”

“It’s okay,” she pauses, looking like she has more to say, “I think it’s on Netflix.”

“What is?”

“The movie? But let’s go!” She yanks open the door and spins out into the hall while he catches the corner of it and follows. “My friends are getting married!” she exclaims while they wait for the elevator, “that’s crazy.”

“It’s not that crazy,” Kylo remarks with an amused smile as they step on and descend to the lobby. “This is usually the natural progression of things.”

“No, I know,” Rey waves a hand, “I just have a hard time - once I watched Finn microwave ramen without adding water, and then another time he put aluminum foil in there… it’s a miracle the three of us survived being roommates. And then watching them dance around each other, so frustrating,” she exhales dramatically, rolling her eyes, “then when they did they kept sneaking around, as if they weren’t the two most obvious idiots I’d ever met in my life. Not quiet either.” Kylo laughs at this and Rey turns to smile up at him. “I’m rambling.”

He shrugs, pushing open the lobby doors, “only a little, but it’s cute, and I don’t mind.” Rey turns to stare up at him and he awkwardly makes a show of digging his phone from his pocket, “uh, the car should be here any moment,” he mutters without looking at it.

“Really?” Rey asks, and he sighs when his alert tone sounds. “Guess so.” She concedes.

“Yeah.”

Their diver is the quiet sort, for which Kylo is thankful, just a quick hello and an apparently obligatory ‘it’s hot as hell out’ and then he pulls away from the curb. 

* * *

“Rey!” Poe calls as soon as they step into the planetarium, “I have your seats over here,” he waves from close to the front and Kylo places his hand on Rey’s lower back as she walks slightly ahead of him down the aisle.

“Hey Poe,” Rey greets him with a hug and Kylo leans around her to shake his hand, “Finn’s doing okay?”

“Oh yeah, he’s - actually he should be out here soon. He’s been, I hate to say it, but puppy levels of excited all day.”

“Cute,” Rey laughs, sitting down, then reaching up to grasp Kylo’s hand and tug him down next to her.

“Disgustingly so,” Poe teases with a crooked smile, before leaning in closer, “now, I know it’s going to be dark in here, but no making out during the ceremony.”

Kylo hopes its already dim enough to hide the light blush on his cheeks, but knows it’s a lost cause when Rey leans across him and stage whispers at Poe, “fifty bucks says you can’t catch us in the act.”

“Rey,” Kylo hisses, fisting a hand tight on his knee while Poe leans back and laughs.

“What?” Rey asks, sitting up again, but staying pressed against his side.

“All right, you two,” Poe grins, looking between the two of them, gaze narrowing, “I’ll take that bet.” Doors off to the side of the show floor open and Finn steps into the room, and Kylo releases half of the breath he’s been holding. 

“Gotta go, best man duties call,” Poe winks at Rey, studies Kylo for a beat, then turns and trots down the three steps to the floor where Finn is waiting.

“What a sucker,” Rey snorts against his shoulder, crossing her legs so her naked calf rests against his shin.

Kylo tips his head back and stares at the white dome of the planetarium.

“Rey, we are not making out during your friend’s wedding ceremony,” he finally bites out, turning his head just enough to glance down at the top of her head.

“Well duh. That would be rude as hell, plus,” she sits up here and glances behind her, “that goes against the rules. Poe’s back will be to us anyway, easy as pie to just rumple our appearance to look convincing enough.”

Kylo huffs then shifts trying to stretch out his legs a bit more, but he ends up knocking into Rey. “Sorry. Also, that’s cheating.”

“‘S fine,” she says. “You’re too tall for these seats.”

“I can be uncomfortable for thirty minutes.”

“Yeah, but just, I don’t know, do that weird manspreading thing dudes do.”

“I’m not - don’t call it that. I’m too tall, not a territorial douche.” Rey laughs outright at this and as much as he hates the turn the conversation took, if it gets her to laugh like that, he’ll discuss it as long as she wants.

“I know that,” she says between quiet laughter. “I’m just telling you to take up the space you need, if it happens to encroach on mine, I can share,” without warning she uncrosses her legs and swings them up over his thigh. “See, sharing.”

He clenches his jaw and takes a deep breath, looking back at the ceiling again instead of the way her dress slid up her thighs with the change in position. There are so many regrets, and they all involve his dick. Rey’s one leg is moving now, bouncing lightly as she apparently can’t sit still.

His internal thoughts are a jumble of nonsense. How Poe and Finn are _right there_ , how the lights will dim at any moment and Rose will enter. How he should have taken off his jacket before he sat down because then at least he could _attempt_ to hide a developing issue. How it will be dark anyway and as long as Rey doesn’t move-

“Oh!” It’s a quiet, startled noise that escapes her when his hand settles around the ankle of her moving leg. His hands can nearly encompass the whole of it and he sucks in another breath at how delicate it feels in his grasp. 

“Shit, sorry,” he mutters, letting go of her as if she burned him and watches with regret as her legs withdraw from his thigh to tuck up beneath the far side of her seat.

“It’s okay, that’s me. I don’t like being still, but you know that,” she laughs again, this time sounding forced, and he wants to apologize again, because he does know that, enjoys watching her twirl her pens around her fingers in meetings or wriggle around just slightly when they’re tucked up in one of their cubicles going over reports and projects together, but he doesn’t say any of that because the lights go out.

For a moment it’s nearly pitch black, space lit only by the dim glow of the safety lights along the aisles, then above them, stars burst into being.

“Oh.” An exhaled exclamation of delight from Rey at the sight and Kylo shifted in his seat once more.

Soft, lilting music fills the room and the door they had entered through opens, revealing Paige in a short lavender dress, linked arm in arm with Rose, looking resplendent in a white gown with intricate floral details lining the full hem of the skirt before twining their way up and around.

There is shuffling as everyone stands and side spotlights come on to follow the pair of sisters down to her groom. Rey’s hand finds his and she grips him tightly, leaning bodily against him. He shifts to allow her a better view of Rose, arm rising to come around her shoulders, but she refuses to release his hand, so it becomes an odd move, but he settles with their hands held together over his chest.

“She’s beautiful,” she sniffs and Kylo hums in agreement, “I can’t look at Finn,” she whispers, and Kylo chances a glance down at the groom, large beatific smile on his face and tears running over the apple of his cheeks. 

“He looks ecstatic and in love,” Kylo murmurs against the top of her head.

“I know, but I’m already crying and I don’t want to cry worse,” she says, almost helplessly and as Kylo presses a kiss to her hair, Poe catches the movement and Kylo can’t help the snort of laughter he releases when the man narrows their eyes at them. 

“Poe is watching,” he explains when Rey makes a sound of confusion. She barely turns her head to find him down by Finn and then flips him off, which has Poe’s eyes nearly bugging out of his head and his lips caught between his teeth as he struggles not to laugh.

When the officiant gestures they can all be seated once more, he disentangles himself from Rey as she steps back to her seat. Once they’re sitting again, her hand sneaks beneath his, and he watches as she slowly slides her fingers between his, then curls her fingertips over the back of his hand, after a breath he mimics the move, locking their hands together once more.

He’s watching the ceremony progress, watching Finn and Rose beam at one another while they hold tight to each other beneath the stars. Rey is practically vibrating with happiness beside him and he doesn’t notice when he shifts again, trying to get comfortable and give his knees a break from pressing into the seat in front of him. He doesn’t even notice when Rey slings her legs over his thigh once more while Finn soldiers his way through emotional handwritten vows. He doesn’t even notice he’s reached out to still Rey’s movement until his thumb is arcing over the slope of her ankle and down over the jut of the bone then back up to repeat the movement. Rey’s hand squeezes his gently and he falters over what it means until she rolls her ankle beneath his other hand.

He doesn’t dare look away from Finn and Rose as his thumb resumes its path, but his heart is thundering in his chest and damn it all if his dick isn’t trying to make itself known again. There’s a gentle exhale of breath when his thumb presses into her flesh more firmly and she shifts again, now nearly sideways in her seat as her long legs stretch across the open space between his. Chancing a glance down at her reveals the skirt of her dress inched even higher and the corner of her lower lip caught between her teeth, gaze determinedly focused on her friends getting married. Her eyes are still rimmed with the remains of the tears she had shed during the recessional, but her pupils are blown wide and _oh_. 

Suddenly this feels more perverse than being caught making out by Poe, but he finds he doesn’t the will to stop stroking the smooth skin of her ankle. With effort he looks away from her, but can still observe her in his peripheral, the way her free hand toys with the lace at the hem of her dress, the way her breathing shifts when his fingertips dance lightly up the back of her leg. 

Rose is saying her vows now and the star scape above them shifts, new constellations and Rey’s hand squeezes tighter when he shifts his touch to her other leg. He wonders if he lets go of her hand for a moment if he can be subtle enough to hide his now obvious hard-on. Not for her, no, he _wants_ her to know, but he’s very sure the people across the aisle have no desire to know how hard he is for Rey right now.

He’s still debating how to go about it when the officiant pronounces them married and they can kiss. The planetarium bursts with the noise of applause, someone is yelling, and Rey disentangles herself from him to cup her hands around her mouth and shout ‘you call that a kiss?!’ at them. A ripple of laughter and it’s all the distraction he needs, quick, deft fingers dipping beneath the waistband of his pants to do the effective, but uncomfortable flip and tuck.

“Kylo,” Rey speaks quietly, still clapping as Finn and Rose dance their way up the stairs.

“Yeah?” Kylo rasps, refusing to look, too much of a coward to face what he might see. A foolish thought considering the fact he’s been spending most of the afternoon trying to figure out how to get her to agree to seeing this tension through.

“Do you wanna stay? For the rest of the show? It was on the invitation, but I wasn’t sure how to ask if you wanted to look at a facsimile of stars with me without sounding like a nerd.”

He can’t help it, he snorts, “well, it certainly wasn’t like that,” he’s smiling when he turns in time to catch her pout. “I would like that though.”

Few people stay, maybe a quarter of the wedding guests, and enough time has passed that his erection has finally started to flag when they finally sit back down.

“I like this,” she says after a moment. “I wish they were easier to see in the city.”

“We have a planetarium too,” Kylo says with a frown.

“I know,” Rey scoffs. “I can still like it though, not as good as the real thing, but-”

“Shhhh!” Someone from behind them hisses.

“Piss off, there’s not even narration, just music.” Rey huffs, loud enough to be heard and Kylo sinks low in his seat. Someone else laughs and oh yeah, erection completely gone now.

When the show ends and lights come up Rey stands and quickly turns to glare down at the person who tried to quiet her. “Dammit Poe.” She’s got her hands on her hips and Kylo eyes her figure, admiring the way her stance stretched the fabric over her chest before standing too.

“‘Lo Rey, Kylo. You two kids ready to eat?”

“Starving,” Rey sighs, reaching down for Kylo’s hand as he steps into the aisle. She smiles up at him and he knows this isn’t sustainable, not after she let him touch him like that uninterrupted throughout the whole ceremony, but this isn’t the time or place. He can wait, after all, he’s got all night. He can wait.

He’s barely listening to her and Poe argue over the bet as they make their way through the museum to the front doors. The evening is warm as they step outside and Rey inhales sharply next to him, eyes sweeping over the army of food trucks that circle the drive in front of the museum steps.

“I’ll catch up with you later,” Poe says, “I gotta make sure my man and his new lady eat instead of getting their ears talked off by wellwishers tonight!” Then he’s off, down the stairs and swinging into the crowd gathered around the newlyweds.

“Where do you want to start?” Kylo asks.

“Rey squeezes his hand in excitement. “Hummus, for sure,” she says, decided, dragging him down the steps towards an orange truck with a sizeable line. 

Ten minutes later he has his hand out to help Rey juggle her four mini donut orders and her extra naan bread when he sees them. At first, he thinks he’s just seeing things, or it’s a trick of the light, but then he turns fully, and no it’s them.

“Rey,” he starts, shuffling closer to her as she hums around a mouthful of strawberry cheesecake donut. “Remember how I said you’d owe me two favors?”

“Yes,” she answers after swallowing, looking over at him, “are you all right?”

“Fine,” he says, voice clipped, “but until I tell you not to, I need you to call me Ben, and not ask questions,” he rushes the last part when he sees her mouth open. “Just play along, ok.”

“Uhhhh, okay?” She stares at him looking worried for a moment longer before popping another donut into her mouth, “so, are you hungry? Or are you planning to stand there all night like a statue? We can run in and find a table to stand at too if you want to wait?” she picks up another one, and he glances over towards the truck dolling out mac and cheese before looking back to Rey who has followed his gaze. “I’ve had that before, the buffalo chicken mac will literally send you to another plane of existence, it’s that good.”

“Really?” he drawls, lip curving into a smirk.

“Pretty close.” she smiles, dumping the last 3 donuts from one carton into a full one and starting in on the ones drizzled with chocolate syrup and sprinkled with Oreo crumbs. “Do you want any of these? They’re amazing!”

“I - uh, sure,” he shrugs and instead of offering the carton to him, Rey picks up a tiny donut and holds it up to his mouth. He leans forward slightly to take it carefully, but Rey moves too, slim fingers brushing over his lips to deposit the donut safely on his tongue.

Her fingers are still in his mouth when a voice beside them speaks up, “Hello, Ben, Rey.”

Abruptly he pulls away from Rey, turning his startled glance towards the speaker, next to him Rey exclaims “Han, Leia! Hi!”

He inhales sharply at this, avoiding choking on the donut before wheezing out a strained and surprised “Mom. Dad.”

Rey turns towards him, “mom and dad?” she asks, eyes wide.

“Han and Leia?” he counters, “When did you meet my parents? Why are you here?” he asks turning to them.

“Your mother and I have become wedding crashers in our old age,” Han quips, which makes Rey snort, and she attempts to cover it up by eating another donut when Kylo frowns at her again.

“Stop it,” Leia hushes him with a well-aimed elbow to the ribs, “Finn works for me and Rose and Rey have helped Han bring his hideous car back from the brink of its inevitable death a few times.”

“Ohhh, speaking of, how is she?” Rey asks, lifting the third donut carton out of Kylo’s hands and stepping towards his father. His mother, at least, is kind enough to not mention the look of betrayal he’s sure appears on his face at this.

“She’s been acting up again,” Han begins and Rey nods as if she expected to hear this.

“Well, did you ever get around to replacing the flywheel like you said you were going to? What about the spindles? I know we picked up new ones.”

Han waves a hand, “yeah, yeah, they’re sitting on a shelf. I’ve been busy.”

Kylo watches Rey’s shoulders tense up as they walk off and he’s sad he doesn’t get to hear her give his father what looks to be an excellent dressing down.

“Just friends, huh?” his mother asks, absently poking at her bowl of what is indeed buffalo chicken mac and cheese while staring after Han and Rey.

“Yup.”

“Oh, my dear Ben. You shouldn’t lie to your mother.”

“Did you know?” he asks instead. “About this,” he gestures wildly at the entrance to the museum and the line of food trucks with guests lined up around them.

“Did I know you would be here?” she laughs when he tries to glare down at her. “You might be taller than me, Ben, but I am still your mother, that look won’t work on me. And yes, I had a strong suspicion, but don’t worry. We don’t have to hang out together, I don’t want to impose.” Kylo huffed out a breath, “I just want to walk behind you and linger, and observe how dumb the two of you can be and for how long.”

“Mom, please, we’re friends. This whole thing is for her. It’s temporary.”

“Of course. Well, let’s go find your father and Rey, and when you’re ready, I’m more than happy to help with wedding planning.”

“Fuck. Where’s the truck with the alcohol?” Kylo asks, spinning on his heel and ignoring Leia’s tinkling laughter from behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, for tolerating my long absence, and the comments, kudos, and messages I got about this story while I was fighting brain gremlins. I hope you've enjoyed this latest update, and I am _pretty sure_ the next one will not take as long to arrive.
> 
> Also [here](https://www.renttherunway.com/shop/designers/parker/black_caddie_dress) is a link to the dress Rey wears for anyone who wants to see.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey needs to find Kylo. Ben? _Ben_. Ben around his parents? She hadn’t even noticed he and Leia never followed them inside, too caught up discussing potential problems with Han’s _baby._ She shakes her head and glances around the lobby. He had never come in, Leia had though, waved at Rey and then walked off, presumably to find Han. Son of hers not in sight. That was several minutes ago, and she decides to head back outside in case _he_ is waiting for _her._

“Rey!” Finn yells, making her jump before she exhales and turns to find him in the crowd. She barely shifts before arms wrap around her and lift her completely from the floor. “Rey!” Finn shouts again with a laugh before setting her on the floor. “Rey, I’m married!”

“I know! I was there. It was beautiful.”

“Rose was beautiful,” Finn agrees and then looks around. “Where’s Kylo?”

“Dunno. I walked away to talk to Han and I need to find him again, he’s got our stash of naan bread.”

“I have naan bread,” Finn offers, “somewhere. Wherever Rose is, that’s where it is. Also! Two things. That dress is gorgeous and if Kylo isn’t spending every moment you’re in it imagining peeling it off of you, the boy isn’t right. Second, when are you going to put him of his misery and let him love you the way you deserve. Also, related, put all of us out of our misery of putting up with your fake boyfriend charade?”

Rey had been prepared to thank Finn, her hands running over her dress, but steps away from him in shock. “What?”

“Rey,” Finn sighs, “I love you, you know this, and I know you were just - actually I don’t know why you made up a boyfriend, but I don’t care about that. I just wanted you to be happy. Always. Also, Rose and I totally watched that porno before you ever told us about that marathon makeup sex, though-” he drags out the word looking over her shoulder with a smirk, “I’m pretty sure Kylo is up to the task of recreating it. That suit really looks like it’s fighting a losing battle with his chest.” Rey glances behind her, and sure enough, there he is, towering over most of the guests searching for her.

Finn turns her slowly, draping an arm around her shoulders as she catches his eye. They both watch as Kylo’s expression brightens, and he starts towards them.

“You like him,” Finn observes quietly, and Rey hums in answer, “he likes you too,” Rey opens her mouth to protest and Finn puts a finger against his lips, “ah bup-bup-bup-bup-bup, I don’t think so. I would stake my marriage vows on it. He’s head over heels for you and watching the two of you this weekend was honestly disgusting. I know you’re smart. I bet he’s smart too, or else he never would have caught your attention. So honestly, watching two smart people be so dumb is painful.”

“Finn,” Rey begins with a sigh, “what if you’re wrong.”

“I’m not, but you’re welcome to apartment sit for the next week and then just stay forever, never see him again.”

Rey laughs. “Thanks. I guess. Not a terrible plan, but I’m sure I’d see him sometime in the future.”

“How so? You’re a whole state away!”

Kylo was close now, and Rey smiled at him, “did you know Han and Leia have a son?”

She revels in his expression as the penny seems to drop. “Noooo, what? No!”

“Sure do!” Rey ducked out from under his arm, “I’m gonna go look at robots or something, you do that mingling thing you’re supposed to do at a reception.”

“Rey! You can’t just leave me like that,” Finn pouts.

“Everything okay?” Kylo asks, finally weaving his way around the last of the guests separating them as she works to meet him part way in an effort to avoid Finn.

“Everything is great!” Rey says, “and you still have the naan bread!”

“Of course I do,” Kylo says with a confused frown, “you were really excited about it, I wasn’t going to eat all of it without you.”

“You’re the best!” She takes the stuffed foil packet from him and unwraps it, offering a piece before taking her own, then opens the container of hummus Ben, _Kylo? Ben_ is still patiently holding. “Soooo,” she leads, “how’s your mom?”

“Fine,” he answers, rolling his jaw, “meddling, like always. Hows my dad?” Rey watches him spin the bowl, “this is a ridiculous conversation,” he says before she can even answer.

“Is it? I really think the discussion we had on the merits of office chair jousting was far more ridiculous, your dad is good though,” she tells him before shoving an unseemly amount of naan and hummus into her mouth while Kylo, _Ben_ stares on, jaw loose. 

“Right,” he clears his throat, “what’s wrong with you? What did he say?”

“Nothing!” the exclamation is only hindered by the volume of food in her mouth.

“Rey.” It’s not quite a reprimand, but it’s entirely disapproving and she rolls her eyes.

“Nothing” she tries again, reaching out and stealing the plastic cup he’s holding to take a drink, “Bleh, what is this?”

“It’s the custom IPA? I like it, but it’s definitely not in the family of brews you tend towards.”

She feels her face scrunch up in disgust as she passes it back to him, “we talked about his car,” she starts, watching him drink, “then he told me to be sure you’re being a gentleman every time because, and I quote, ‘ _the Solo sperm is some powerful stuff.’_ ” Ben chokes on his beer. “Sorry,” she says, patting him on the back and not sounding the least bit sorry.

“He did not say that,” Ben grunts, clearing his throat.

“Have you _met_ your dad?” Rey counters.

“I’m gonna kill him,” Ben growls and Rey smiles, tearing off a chunk of naan bread and eating it quickly.

“I think that might be a bit excessive, and you’d probably go to jail and would you even _get_ conjugal visits? If you don’t, that would render his well-meaning and awkward advice void.”

Ben stares at her long enough that she wants to take his drink back and finish it in one go, instead she rocks back onto her heels, before remembering she’s _in heels_ and that's probably not a good idea.

“Can I at least punch him?” he finally asks.

Rey shakes her head. “Not fucking here you can’t. We are not getting thrown out of a wedding.”

“Fine,” he agrees with a pout and Rey smiles, “but if he says anything else, I can’t promise anything.”

“What else could he say?” she asks with a laugh, sobering at the look Ben levels at her.

“How much time have you actually spent with my dad?” his lips twist in a smirk and Rey thinks maybe she’s turning into a rabbit with how she can’t stop nibbling at the naan and hummus. “Where he _wasn’t_ on his best behavior?”

“Oh,” Rey snorts, “none, then. I think your mom threatened him.”

“Wouldn’t be a surprise,” he takes a breath, and then, “you done?” Rey frowns at the now empty foil packet and nods. “Great, you wanna, uhhh, walk around?”

“Sure! Come on.” They get rid of their trash and after a moment of hesitation, she takes his hand. 

“How many times have you been here before?” Ben asks as she leads them back through the maze of exhibits.

“Just a few, I think a lot of people start at the top and work their way down, but I like starting here,” she tells him before pulling him abruptly through an open door into a small room.

“I thought… robots?” he gestures out at the room through the large window where rows of robots await.

“Next, yes, but first, this.” She spins him around by his jacket and smiles up at him. He wants so desperately to kiss her, it’s quiet down here, they’re alone, but crossing the few inches that separate them feels like miles and he’s already pushed his luck today. Multiple times.

He blinks as she finally steps back from him and turns to the large table at the center of the room. “What is this?” he asks as she takes his hand again and pulls him forward.

“My favorite thing.” She smiles, and he watches her track the train circling the table. It’s a miniature city. An admittedly adorable approximation of Pittsburgh, suspended in time. The quiet click-clack of the train as it traverses the track is soothing. Every now and then it whistles.

“It’s nice though, right now, since there aren’t many people at the museum. Weekends are usually crazy,” she says, letting him go to pass behind him and journey around the table. When she glances up at him she nearly trips into the table at the expression on his face. It’s like every single rom-com rolled into one: guy looks at girl, but girl remains oblivious, but the audience gets to _see_ how head over heels he is for her.

But surely that’s just wishful thinking.

“I like it,” he tells her softly, coming up beside her where she’s leaning over peering closely at the Primanti Bros. building. “You know, one summer my dad and I made one of these?” he asks, and she turns to find him smiling softly as he tracks the path of the train. “Obviously nothing this elaborate, but we took up half of the garage with it, drove my mom crazy.” 

“What happened to it?” she wonders, stepping further down the table.

“Oh, I think it’s under some drop cloth in the basement, assuming they didn’t get rid of it.”

“You could ask,” Rey ventures, spotting Han and Leia pass by the open door.

“Or, I could not and we could sneak out of here,” he whispers, and she’s not sure _when_ he crept so close to her, but she laughs while leaning into his chest.

“Don’t you want to see the robots, _Ben_?” she practically purrs, fingertips walking a path up his arm.

He tenses and steps back, Rey lets her arm fall between them. “Rey-”

“Hey, pretty sure there’s a rule against sex in the museum,” Han’s voice interrupts as he leans into the room.

“Fuck’s sake dad,” Ben hisses, taking another step away from her and Rey has to bite down hard on her lower lip to avoid laughing.

“Han, leave them alone.” Leia swats her husband on the arm as she passes into the room.

“Who’s bothering them? Not me, just making sure they’re aware of the rules, right kid?” Han holds his hands up with a smirk, then stuffs them into his pockets to follow after his wife.

“I’m so sorry,” Ben mumbles and Rey smiles again, enjoying the way he’s blushing.

“I think he’s just doing that thing, you know, where dads have to be as embarrassing as possible. At least, I’ve heard that’s a thing, I’ve never met a dad who followed through like yours,” she whispers back with a shrug and the sense of relief she feels when he laughs hard at her comment is visceral. She pretends not to notice the look Han and Leia exchange. Or the way her palms have started to sweat. _Was it always this hot in here?_

“We should go look at the robots,” Ben says, practically pushing her out the door.

“You kids have fun!” Leia shouts after them. Rey waves at them through the window while Ben stalks quickly to the far end of the room.

“Ben,” she calls, walking as brusquely as she can to catch up to him, “there’s no rush, the robots don’t move.”

“Yeah, but my parents do.”

“They were already out here, I think we’re in the clear, but really, it’s _fine_. I like your parents. Your dad is funny in that horribly inappropriate way.”

“It’s embarrassing,” he huffs, lips twisting and-

“ _Are you pouting?”_ she teases, grabbing his face with both of her hands and pulling him down closer to her. “You _are_ ,” she says with a bit of wonder. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” he replies stiffly. “I just - they caught me off guard is all. Mom _knew_ I was coming out here for a wedding, but she never said they were going to one as well.”

Rey rolls her eyes. “Do you know how many people get married in this city every day? I’m pretty sure this wasn’t some weird pointless scheme, and more of a ‘wow what a small world’ scenario.”

“I know. You’re right,” he concedes, and Rey has half a mind to get in another jab for that but holds off. “I’ve just been nervous and my mom can be, well my mom about a lot of things.”

“She loves you,” Rey says rolling her shoulders. “I bet you can’t beat the robot in air hockey,” she challenges, in a blatant attempt to get him to stop overthinking whatever it is he’s on the verge of freaking out over.

“What?” His gaze swings over to her and she jerks her thumb behind her at it. “You’re on,” he growls, reaching out for her hand, easily surrendered and they move over to the game.

Rey doesn’t tell him that she’s wasted a decent chunk of her afternoons here watching people fail, doesn’t tell him she’s only managed to score a handful of times, but she does tell him good luck. He keeps his cool for three games before he starts ‘mother fucking’ the robot. Leia tells him to watch his language, her and Han having joined Rey in watching a game and a half ago.

Han pushes Ben out of the way after the fifth game with a ‘let your old man show you how it’s done.’ When Ben joins her, he throws a casual arm around her shoulders, and she can _feel_ the body heat he’s radiating from the exertion of the games he’s lost.

“Well?” she asks, “have fun?”

He snorts, “hell no,” then presses a gentle kiss to her hair, “but thank you.”

“Of course, now what should we do?”

“Back upstairs? Since we skipped a floor? Then maybe more tiny donuts?”

“I like the way you think,” Rey agrees, knowing he’s mostly using the opening of his dad being fully distracted by also losing terribly to escape.

“Ben,” Leia speaks up. “Make sure you call me when you get home tomorrow, or text,” she adds on with a sigh.

He nods in answer, and Rey smiles when she steps forward to give him a hug and keeps her noise of surprise quiet when the woman grabs her as well.

She doesn’t _say_ anything, but the way she hugs Rey tight makes her chest tighten, and when Ben’s diminutive mother holds her at arm’s length, she fixes her with the same knowing look Finn had given her earlier.

Right, _that was that._ Rey is apparently more transparent that she thought, and clearly, so is Ben. She is quiet, as they ascend, finding their hands entwined once more. Her mind shuffles through the events of the past few days and nearly misses a step as everything clicks into place for her. How could she have been so blind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention this last chapter, but the tiny donut truck is real, it's adorable and delicious, it's called Sinkers & Suds. Other honorable mentions include Mac and Gold, and HUMMUS. Honestly, if you're ever around PGH for a weekend, there's a whole park filled with food trucks and dogs in and out of costumes, and you should check it out.
> 
> Thank you everyone so, so much for your continued love and support for this story. I'm moving next month, but I'm working hard at getting this done so I can still post while I'm being buried by boxes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right all of you patient people. I think this is the longest chapter yet? Chapter 3 could probably give it a decent run for WC, but I _think_ this is longer by almost 2k words...Rating change has finally happened, so check the numerous new tags to be safe. If smut isn't your thing you can either skip completely, or there's some dialogue that opens this chapter that's relevant-ish to the plot, and then skip after that ends (you'll know when it ends). 
> 
> Big thanks to [GreyForceUser ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/pseuds/GreyForceUser)for the beta and [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/pseuds/commandercrouton) for giving this a quick read to help assuage my fears and basically yelling at me with gifs. 💜
> 
> See you on the other side!

“So am I still calling you Ben? Or are you back to Kylo?” she asks him, leaning against the wall as he swears at the room key for the third time. It’s the first time she’s said anything since they left the reception, and he won’t lie, her silence for the past fifteen minutes has put him a bit on edge. “Here, let me,” she offers, quickly plucking it from his fingertips and squeezing in front of him. He sucks in a sharp breath, then releases it when the lock clicks and she pushes it open.

“Do you _like_ Ben?” he frowns, the door closing behind them, he blindly rubs his hand along to wall looking for the switch.

He hears her release an amused breath. “It’s your name, isn’t it? Why don’t _you_ like it?”

“I - I don’t know. At the time it seemed like the right thing to do, but now, it’s just been so long.”

“Your real name suits you, you know, but it’s your choice.” He finally finds the switch and floods the room with dim light from the sconces on the wall. “Anyway,” she wriggles in front of him and he realizes she’s kicking off her shoes. “Can you unzip me?” she asks, settled on flat feet with a sigh.

“Yes,” he exhales, taking two steps forward so he’s close enough to touch her. His hands are shaking he realizes as he watches her gather her hair in her hands and pull it over one shoulder.

“Do you know what Finn said?” she asks, as he finally gets up the nerve to do what she asked of him, and curls his fingers around the fabric at her neck, holding it tight as his other hand pinches the zipper. He hums in acknowledgement of her question. “He said if you weren’t imagining peeling me out of this dress, something was wrong with you,” she laughs weakly and he freezes, “and you know what _else_?”

“Rey,” he whispers, stepping back when she spins to face him.

Her lips twist and her head drops forward. “I’m so _sorry,_ Ben, Kylo, _whoever you want to be, dammit._ I’m sorry, I - they knew the whole damn time, and they _had_ seen that ridiculous porno, and I’m sorry I dragged you into this. You’ve been great, really great, and I’ve just been-”

“Rey,” he cuts her off before she can continue, stepping into her space now and placing a hand on her cheek to tip her head up so he can look her in the eyes. “Finn was right, as soon as you walked out of the bathroom I wanted you out of this dress, but I didn’t -” he exhales slowly, taking a moment to enjoy the surprised expression on her face. “I’m such an idiot,” he shakes his head, “I like you, Rey, you’re my friend, one of my best friends and I’ve been so _fucking_ terrified of fucking this whole thing up. Then you asked me to do this, and it seemed crazy, but I thought we could pull it off, but I don’t want to _have_ to anymore.” 

“Oh!” Rey exclaims. A quiet sound, after the intensity of his confession, but the singularity of it has Ben panicking, and planning how to survive the night and the long drive back home with this between them. “We went on a date,” she whispers, just as he starts to pull his hand away, then her gaze turns flintly. “You kept you hand on my ass for almost the entire thing _Ben Solo_ … I can’t believe it took me until an hour ago to figure this out, God I’m an idiot.”

The knot in is chest loosens as he smiles. “I think, maybe we both are? Just a little bit?”

“I thought you were maybe just being super method with the acting,” she confesses, which makes him laugh, “but you were just doing it because you could get away with it.”

“Maybe; would you let me get away with it again?” he asks, and it’s such a terrible line, he doesn’t even fault her for the way she snorts before laughing at him.

“I’m pretty sure I would have let you finger me in the planetarium if you had worked up the nerve,” she confesses with a smile.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Ben hisses, reaching out his other hand and pulling her in close to him. There’s a breath, a moment, and then she’s pressing up onto her tiptoes and he’s leaning down; their mouths meet while his hand slides around to the back of her head to hold her to him. She bites gently at his lower lip when his left hand slides down to palm her ass and push her towards his already straining erection.

She tastes like the remnants of the tiny donuts they had eaten while chatting to Finn and Rose before leaving. Chocolate and peanut butter and just _Rey_. He sucks on her tongue and her hands slide into his jacket. He cooperates in helping her push it off of him, letting it fall onto the floor behind him with a quiet _thump_. 

When her fingers light on the buttons of his shirt he pulls back, shaking hands tracing up to cup her face, forehead pressing against hers. All he can hear is his racing heartbeat between their heavy breaths. He doesn’t even notice he’s closed his eyes until he opens them when Rey’s hand lands on his heaving chest.

“Tell me you want this,” he whispers, refusing to acknowledge how much it sounds like he’s begging.

Her hand flexes, then she undoes another button. “I want _you_ , Ben.” He makes a needy noise as she continues, almost a whine, and he kisses her again just to get himself to stop.

His leans into her, forcing her to arch back so he can get his hands on her thighs, sliding them up her warm skin, dress lifting with his upward journey. He grunts against her as she yanks at his shirt, pulling it from his slacks, then she gets her hands into his belt and walks backward with him until she hits the wall.

The moan she releases as he presses against her vibrates over his tongue and he finally releases her mouth, taking in his handiwork with hooded lids. Her red, kiss-swollen lips quirk up at him, and his greedy palms squeeze her ass, rocking her against the hard edge of his arousal.

He realizes he’s still wearing his tie when Rey tugs him back down for another kiss with it. He laughs against her mouth in surprise, then groans when she wraps a leg around him, rolling her hips in sync with his own.

“ _Rey_.” It’s a groan, it’s a plea, it’s a prayer. He kisses her cheek and her hands delve into his hair, catching on his glasses. She breathes out an apology while his teeth catch on her earlobe and tug gently. 

“Don’t stop,” she whimpers when he sucks on her neck, hips grinding harder against him.

“Are you… shit, can you cum like this?” He asks.

She whimpers, head bobbing with a nod against his cheek. “I think so,” she chokes out. “Fuck, Ben, _yes!”_

He hisses as she pulls at his hair, letting her grind against him, hips following hers as she chases her release, his hands holding her so tight, he wonders if he’ll see his marks on her skin when he finally peels this dress off of her body.

Rey is making strangled noises, almost sobs and he shushes her, “Shhh, Rey, you’re okay, I’ve got you, just let go.” She gasps, head tipping back against the wall with a _thud_ that sounds like it should hurt, but she only moans louder. “God, Rey, look at you,” he mutters, tearing his mouth away from her skin to watch her writhe against him. “Wanna watch you cum all over me, _fuck_ , I can feel how wet you are, Rey. Please, please.” And fuck, can he, she’s so wet, soaking through her underwear as well as his pants and boxers, and he’s barely touched her. The knowledge is heady, and his cock throbs hard in his pants against her. 

Her mouth is hanging open as she pants, hands still holding tight to his hair, her cheeks are flushed and eyes half lidded. It’s more than anything he imagined and they’ve barely even started.

“I - oh- _Ben,”_ she gasps and her eyes flutter shut. He surges forward and claims her mouth with another hungry, sloppy kiss. She screams into his mouth as she cums all over him. “Fuck!” she’s still gasping when she pulls him away. “Fuck, Ben, I’m so sorry,” she starts, easing her leg down and he watches her wince. “I think...oh God. I...your pants,” she says helplessly, “shit, I’ve never had that happen before.”

“Oh?” He feels smug satisfaction at the confession.

“Ben,” she’s covering her face with her hands and he pulls them away to kiss her. “ _I ruined your pants,”_ she hisses when they break apart.

“Best way to ruin my pants ever, if I’m being honest. His fingers slip beneath her underwear and pull before releasing them to snap against her skin. “Still stealing these though, because I am _not_ sniffing my pants.” This gets her to laugh and a different sort of pride surges through him.

“You’re ridiculous,” she informs him and he shrugs, pressing against her once more. “Oh!” He watches her as she licks her lips, then slides her fingers from his hair. “Do you mind if I-?” She asks, hands drifting down to his belt again.

“You can do whatever you want with me, Rey,” he tells her, shuddering as he listens to the buckle click open and then the taps of the belt as it slides free from the belt loops. She drops it onto the floor without looking and then moves, making quick work of the button and zipper. “Fuck,” the word is torn from him, when instead of pushing his pants and eventually his boxers off of him, like he assumes she will, she slips the button through its hole and then her petite hand delves straight into his shorts to grasp his cock.

“Okay?” She asks, leaning back to look up his body at him.

“Yes. Fuck yes, more than okay,” he pants, hands touching the top of her head, her cheeks, then landing flat against the wall as she pulls his cock from the confines of his underwear. He bites hard on his lips and rolls his jaw when he catches the wide-eyed look she gives him.

“Damn,” she whispers, and then pumps him so slowly his knees tremble. A hand falls, cupping her cheek, thumb brushing at the corner of her lips. He groans when she turns and sucks it into her mouth, tongue laving the pad of his thumb. She bites lightly and looks up at him while her hand keeps working over his dick. Absently he begins pumping the digit into the welcome wetness of her mouth, in rhythm with the pace she’s keeping.

“Rey,” Ben manages to say as she pulls away from his thumb, releasing it with a wet pop. He doesn’t even know what kind of noise escapes him next; he has half a mind to be embarrassed because of how _needy_ he sounds as he watches her sink to her knees. 

Her tongue licks him from base to tip, a slow, teasing ascent before sloppily kissing the tip. The moan that escapes him as she licks the pre-cum from her lips has his cock twitching in her grip.

“Still okay?” She has the nerve to ask, smiling at his frantic nod, then leaning in to take him into her mouth.

“Uuuuugh, fuck, Rey!” he groans, head falling forward in defeat. He’s still got one hand pressed hard against the wall, and he’s thankful for it as he curves over her, reveling in how _good_ it feels to be inside of her. His other hand stays on her cheek, thumb rubbing gentle circles on the taut skin. 

She pulls back with a gasp, and Ben hisses at the sight of how debauched she looks: hair a mess from his ministrations, eyes wide and glassy with lust, lips beautifully swollen again, this time from sucking _his cock_ , and a string of spit stretches from them to the head of his shaft. Then she licks her lips, and he could cum right then from the sight of it.

“You okay?” She asks, voice hoarse and breathy.

“More than okay,” he agrees, nodding frantically.

“Good,” she smiles, a wicked thing he’s never seen from her before and then she’s swallowing him down again. She takes him in deeper and the string of curses he releases has her moaning around him. A hand comes up to pump at the bit of him that she _can’t_ fit and he starts to count, desperate not to blow his load thirty seconds into this blowjob.

He makes it to twenty-five in English before realizing it’s not helping, so he switches to Spanish, then French, he even tries fucking Klingon in a frantic bid to not cum yet, because if he does it’s over for a while, and _God_ he wants this night to last forever. _Because what if this is all he ever gets to have of her?_

The thought makes him whimper in despair and Rey shifts beneath him, it’s enough to have him opening his eyes again ( _when did they close?)_ to look down at her. She’s a fucking mess, a beautiful mess, and he wants all of it. He _tries_ to say her name, tell her she’s beautiful, but he’s pretty sure his words are incoherent nonsense. Rey, beautiful Rey, moans around him and he finally notices her other hand, that had been splayed across his thigh for support has now disappeared beneath her dress.

“Fuuuuuck,” he groans, hand shifting back and gripping her hair, gently, carefully, trying not to scare her. She smiles up at him with her eyes then they flutter shut as she stills. “Rey,” a grunt this time as he eases her head forward slowly. A test. The noise she makes is otherworldly and he gasps again, watching the hand beneath her move faster.

He increases the pace slowly, listening to the way she moans every time he does and he starts to count again, this time in binary. He thinks it’s a good enough challenge. Something for his brain to focus on instead of the feel of her mouth and tongue around him, the _obscene_ sounds she’s making. It's not even her moans, it's the sloppy wet sounds of a blow job and the sight of drool dripping down her chin from when he hit the back of her throat _,_ and he’s _tried_ not to look at her too long since but it's not working.

She pulls off of him suddenly, and he lets go of her hair, blinking confusedly down at her. “You said that one already,” she rasps, wiping the hand that had been wrapped around his dick across her chin, then down over her dress.

“I-whuu?” He asks, inelegant and confused as to why she stopped, he had been so close.

His hard length bobs between them, soaked and red and weeping. Rey eyes it as it keeps moving in time with his racing pulse.

“One-zero-zero-zero-zero-zero,” she says with a smile and he gapes like an idiot at her. “I’m impressed you got that high, but Ben, _I want you to cum in my mouth.”_ To emphasize her point she presses a chaste kiss on the nearly purple head of him. “Now, I’m going to suck your cock again, and this time, let’s see how many numbers of pi you’re coherent enough to get right until I get to swallow your load.”

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuuck, Rey,” he growls then gasps when she pulls him forward and opens her mouth to take him in again. “Wait-“ he gasps and she pulls back from him, but keeps her lips against the underside of his cock.

“We have all night,” she murmurs, then licks him from base to tip, then presses open mouth suckling kisses to the throbbing vein there. “Let me taste you, _please_.”

He makes some kind of noise of ascent, nods and then whimpers when he feels her warm wet mouth around him again. He did tell her she could do whatever she wanted with him. Who was he to deny her? He doesn’t know where this creature kneeling before him came from, because he definitely wasn’t expecting all _this_ , but he’ll be damned if he ever lets her go now.

He’s a blubbering mess when he cums, not even able to get to ten digits of pi. He tries to warn her, in case she’s changed her mind, but she hums happily around him, swallowing down everything he’s got.

He can’t even help her up, collapsing onto the floor with her trying to catch his breath. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Rey says quietly and he laughs before pulling her close, peppering kisses over every inch of her face.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” He asks, still feeling weak, but wonderfully relaxed.

“I think we established it's because we’re idiots,” she sighs and it makes him laugh again. Was it really only hours ago that he had been in this room fretting about laying it all on the line?

She shifts, climbing into his lap with ease. It’s only when she goes to throw her arms around his neck that he remembers what he had watched her doing. He snatches her wrist from the air and tugs her hand towards his face.

“I saw you, Rey,” he breathes, watching her flush all over again. “Touching yourself, you must have enjoyed sucking my cock.” 

He’s never talked dirty in his life. Sex before was mostly perfunctory, but for Rey, he’s confident he can. Confident enough to try, especially if it’s going to get these lovely reactions out of her.

“You know I did,” she answers, inhaling sharply through her nose when he sucks all four of her fingers into his mouth, leaving her thumb to land along his jaw. It’s his turn to moan around something as he tastes her on her hand. “Ben.” He stares at her through half lidded eyes, slowly pulling her hand from his mouth.

“Did you get off?” He asks, licking between her fingers. “When you had my cock down your throat and your hand between your thighs...did you cum?”

She whimpers and shifts on his lap, and that’s really all the answer he needs, but she shakes her head slowly. “No.”

“You said we have all night,” he reminds her, stilling her on top of him, “I think I’d like a turn at tasting you.”

“Yes, please, fuck yes, Ben. I want that,” she babbles, then leans into kiss him, long and hard, and when she pulls back he lifts her from his lap to stand.

“The bed,” he rumbles moving so he’s on his knees in front of her, “but first,” he smiles wickedly as his hands smooth up her legs to delve beneath her dress. He watches her face as his fingers hook over the scant bands of her underwear, wants to be the lip she's sucking into her mouth as he drags them slowly back down her legs. She smiles almost bashfully as she steps out of them and Ben finally looks down at the fabric in his hands. Black lace, almost matching her dress, he’s sure they looked incredible on her, but he has no intention of giving them back. 

“Ben,” she hisses, when he gives into the temptation to smell them, and he leans back as she makes a grab at them.

“Ah-ah,” he tuts, shoving them into his pocket before she can try again. “You smell incredible,” he informs her, delighting in the even deeper blush that decorates her cheeks.

“Perv,” she scoffs. “Who knew, all these years I’ve been working with such a deviant.”

He can see her lips twitch with a smile as he rises. “Only for you,” he assures her, “I’d try to blame the donuts for intoxicating me, but I think it’s just you.” She laughs now, and he lifts her up into his arms and carries her the few steps to the bed, then deposits her on it.

He stares down at her for a moment, taking her in, the way her hair is splayed across the pristine white duvet, the rapid rise and fall of her chest, her hands dancing over the duvet, her eyes, blown wide with desire as she stares back at him. “You’re stunning,” he tells her, reaching over to yank a pillow onto the floor at his feet. “I’ve been dreaming of doing this with you, _for you_ , for an embarrassingly long time.”

“Me too,” she confesses quietly, lifting her hips as he pushes her dress up and over them, revealing her to him.

“Beautiful,” he breathes, sinking to his knees on the pillow, gripping her behind her knees and pulling her towards the edge of the bed. “Tell me what you need.” He rubs his hands up her inner thighs, widening the space between them so he can fit his broad shoulders there.

If ever there was an altar to worship at, it was here. Rey. He contemplates teasing her, dragging it out, peppering her legs with kisses until she can’t stand it anymore, but they have all night. And if things work out the way he’s desperately hoping they do, he’ll have forever. So instead his hands make one final pass to the apex of her thighs before his thumbs stroke over the beautifully pink, glistening lips of her pussy. 

She jerks at the touch and Ben glances up at her, dress bunched up above her belly button, hands fisting the sheets now, and head tipped back so he can’t see the expression on her face, but he can imagine it just fine.

“Anything you need, Rey,” he tells her softly, breath ghosting across her mons, “tell me.” Then he lets his thumbs part her folds before diving in. One long lick with the flat of his tongue from the bottom of her dripping core to her clit has her swearing at the ceiling and her knuckles turning white. He does it again, and again and Ben doesn’t even remember a time he _liked_ eating pussy, despite every woman he’d ever been with telling him he had a gift, but fuck if he doesn’t love it with Rey.

“Hands,” she gasps, head jerking up again from the mattress, “put your fingers in me, _please_.”

He gives her one last broad lick and then slowly pushes his index finger into her, left arm sliding over her body to keep her still. She keens, body trying to move, but he holds her down, lips moving to suck her nub into his mouth as he languidly pumps into her. She’s tight. For as proportionate as Ben is to himself, he thinks the same must hold true for Rey. She’s not petite, only appears that way when she’s next to him, but she’s got an athletic build that suits her, and she’s strong, nearly able to buck out of his grasp when he adds a second finger to her tight, wet sleeve. He groans against her, tongue flicking rapidly over her clit and it feels like she’s practically sucking his fingers further into her body.

The sounds she’s producing are going straight to his cock, and it doesn’t take long until he’s ready to go again, poking through his briefs and unzipped pants, but he’s going to see this through to the end. Her pussy is squelching with every thrust, her want dribbling down the back of his hand and between the cleft of her ass cheeks. She’s probably making a mess of the duvet, but he doesn’t want to remove his mouth from her delicious cunt to see. 

He crooks his fingers inside her, dragging them against her. She shouts his name when he hits the right spot and he lets his teeth drag gently over her bud. Her hands dive into his hair as he shifts, pressing a palm down onto her as he begins to work his fingers into her faster, never straying far from that spot that has her screaming. He’s going to have to pay extra, or tip like crazy for the mess they’re about to make. His pants had taken the brunt of it last time, but this time, there’s nowhere but the bed and _him_ and he wants to make her _gush_ when she cums.

“Oh shit, _Ben_ ,” she gasps, her thighs beginning to tremble with the hint of the start of her peak. “Please, please, please,” she chants, then “make me cum, please. Oh fuck, Ben, _please_.” He increases the pace of his fingers fucking her, sucks harder at her clit, and then she’s letting go of his head to fondle her chest through the fabric of her dress. She clamps her hand over her mouth when she cums, gushing over his hand, his face and the bed. The force of her climax pushes his hand from her, so he shifts, thumb rubbing against her clit, working her through it as she chants his name behind her hand.

She shakily exhales when she comes back to Earth, legs going limp to fall over the edge of the mattress and he dives in licking her, cleaning her up, savoring her and the glorious orgasm he just gave her.

“Fuck,” she pants, smiling when he appears over her, “I don’t...it’s normally not like this,” she laughs, covering her face with her hands for a bit, then relaxes, reaching for him to pull him down to kiss. 

“Please tell me you have a condom,” she says, releasing his lips to flop back onto the bed.

“I do,” he nods, reaching into his back pocket and withdrawing his wallet.

“Thank God,” she cries, then pushes at his shoulder. He moves and she flips over onto her stomach, “now please finish unzipping me,” she requests with a laugh, and Ben is quick to oblige, pushing her hair out of the way and finding the zipper he had only managed to move an inch or two earlier.

Lips press against every inch of revealed skin, he has to pause to unbunch the dress, which makes her laugh, but then the zipper is down the whole way and he sits back on his knees.

“Rey,” he starts, pushing his palm beneath the separated folds of her dress to stroke broadly up her back, “are you sure?” he asks, thumb digging in below her shoulder blade and massaging her.

“Are you?” she asks, turning beneath him, displacing his hand. “Because if you regret this in the morning, it’s going to be a long drive home.” She sits up, clutching the dress to her chest as she eyes him warily. The snark is a front, he can see right through it.

Ben shifts and kicks off his shoes. “I’m sure,” he tells her, smiling when she relaxes, falling slack jawed when she pulls the front of the dress down.

“Shit,” she grunts falling backwards across the bed, wriggling out of the dress. It’s decidedly unsexy, but so _Rey_ he has to bite down hard on his lip to avoid saying something that’s absolutely true, but he _can’t_. 

“It’s a wonder you ever got into the thing,” he teases, then, “let me help?”

“Fine,” she surrenders dramatically with a sigh and a forearm tossed across her eyes. “Peel me out of this dress like you’ve been wanting to.”

He has her out of it in seconds and then she pounces, wrapping around him like a spider monkey and dragging him back down on top of her. Her kisses are frenzied, hands wandering across him, but it’s an equal exchange. He grunts when she pushes his pants and briefs down with her feet, he attempts to help, more out of self preservation than anything else, slipping his dick out of where it’s trapped. Then he’s on top of her, hands on her breasts, teasing, pinching, while he devours her mouth. They moan together when his cock presses flat against her folds. He could probably cum again, just like this, rocking against her. An image of her, flushed and covered with his cum from navel to chest flashes through his mind, and it’s nothing new, except it _is_ because he now knows exactly how far down her chest the flush of arousal goes, and _exactly_ what she looks like naked. His imagination didn’t do her justice.

“Ben, please,” it’s a whine of want and need as she cants her hips up against his, sliding her pussy over his cock and he pulls back, blindly reaching for where he put the condom. She sits up to watch, reaching out to palm his dick until he gently bats her hand away to roll the prophylactic on. He shuffles closer on his knees, smiles as she eases back to rest on her elbows.

“Last chance,” he tells her, pressing a palm to her thigh to widen the space between her legs, while his right hand holds the base of his cock as he runs it up and down her sopping inner lips, pressing in against her swollen pink button before retreating.

“Ben,” she exhales his name, and he inhales sharply in surprise when her left hand darts out and wraps around him. “Do it.” Then, together they guide his cock into her. She feels like heaven, and he doesn’t realize he’s said it out loud until she laughs in delight.

“You feel pretty good too,” she quips, hooking a leg around him and pulling him further into her pliant body. “You can move Ben,” she tells him, sounding breathless, “you won’t hurt me.”

He nods, pulling out of her a bit before surging forward until their hips are finally flush. Beneath him she makes a garbled noise of pleasure between a steady string of ‘fuck’s. “You okay?” he asks, sounding winded already, and she nods, hair getting even more mussed with the movement. 

“More than okay,” she responds, yanking him down by the tie he wasn’t even aware he was still wearing to kiss him thoroughly. She hisses against his mouth when he moves, easing partially out of her before snapping his hips forward. Her other leg creeps around him, getting caught up in the fabric of his shirt, but neither of them care as they move together.

He moves to press kisses against her cheek, then her neck, delighting in the sounds he draws from her. Then he curves over her so he can finally, _finally_ kiss her breasts. They’re fucking _perfect_ , and in a distant part of his brain thinks he can probably fit a whole one into his mouth, which has him rocking harder over her. _Another discovery for another day, or later, just not now,_ he thinks, wrapping his lips around her nipple and sucking hard, pulling it taut before releasing it.

“Beautiful,” he moans, watching her chest bounce in time with his thrusts and she nods helplessly in agreement. “Shit, I’m not gonna last,”

“Oh fuck, that’s okay, that’s okay, just, ungh, touch me, please, Ben, touch me.” Her hips buck against him as he does as requested, hands touching every inch of skin as he fucks into her. He can feel it rapidly approaching, as he watches her face, lips swollen and wet from his kisses, eyes bright with lust. He presses a thumb against her lower lip and is rewarded when she sucks it into his mouth, rolling it over her tongue until his pulls it out to circle her clit with it. “Yesss, fuck, make me cum with you Ben,” she pants, and he grits his teeth, feeling his balls tighten and that tell tale tingle at the base of his spine.

“Fuck, Rey,” he tries to hold off again, but she feels too good, like warm liquid silk wrapped tight around him, and the way she _looks_. Her mouth is open as she pants, and her hands are pinching at her nipples now and - “Rey,” he grunts, pace faltering, stuttering, as he empties himself into the condom, thumb still attempting to push her over the edge. Suddenly her hand is there with his, fingers working quick circles over her clit, and it’s seconds later that she tumbles over with him, crying out his name as he hisses over the sensation of her walls rippling around his cock with her orgasm.

He collapses forward onto her and she grunts, but her arms move to curl around him. He presses open mouthed kisses on her chest while he catches his breath, moaning when he feels her fingers push though his hair.

“You know,” she breathes, shifting beneath him to get more comfortable, “you’re kind of heavy.”

It’s a breathy exhale of a laugh, then he pushes up onto his forearms, then up again so he’s keeling between her legs once more. “Sorry,” he says, looking down to grip the condom as he pulls out of her. He ties it off then tosses it in the trashcan before crawling back over the mattress to pull her into his arms.

“Any regrets?” she asks, winding back around him once more.

He hums, running a hand up her side, smirking when she squirms against him. “The number of clothes I’m apparently still wearing.”

Another laugh as she sinks bodily into him, pinching at a button, “well, we can certainly rectify that.”

“Mmm, in a minute, I just want to lay here, then shower.”

“Kay,” is her quiet response, and he closes his eyes with a smile, feeling her fiddle with the buttons on his dress shirt. He’s never been this blissed out and relaxed after sex. Normally he would be already on his way out the door or getting her on the way out his door because he did not cuddle. Except that he is now and finds he really wants to.His hand drifts up and catches the ends of her hair and determines that it’s just _Rey_.

He doesn’t mean to fall asleep, and he doesn’t think it’s been long when Rey is shaking him awake, backlit by the brightness streaming from the bathroom. “Hey,” he says groggily, and he can _feel_ the dopey smile on his face when he reaches out for her.

“Hey yourself.” She grabs his hand and pulls him up before telling him, “Shower time.” She presses a kiss against his lips and when she pulls away he chases her, catching her up in another, then wrapping his arms around her and dragging her towards his body.

He’s starving, he thinks as he ravishes her mouth, and only she can satisfy him. It takes little urging to get her onto his lap, her legs straddling his on the edge of the mattress as they kiss. He hisses when her hands fist into his hair and yank his head back so she can stare down at him. He holds her gaze when his erection makes itself known against the globes of her ass.

She wriggles gently and he grunts. “I believe you complained about being over dressed earlier,” she’s teasing him, and he knows it. He holds her waist, nearly encompassed by his hands as she finally divests him of his tie. 

“What is it?” he asks, watching her suck her bottom lip into her mouth, suddenly looking shy.

“Did you mean it?” she asks, reaching to undo the buttons at the cuffs of his sleeves. “This morning,” she continues at his frown, because frankly he’s said a lot of things he’s meant this weekend. “About not leaving,” she clarifies, not looking at him, instead tugging at his sleeve. 

He shifts to slide his arm out of it and then curls it around her, pressing his forehead against her collarbone. “Absolutely.” He lets her pull his shirt off the rest of the way and she slides closer so their chests are flush and he lays his head on her shoulder, lips ghosting across the skin of her neck when he speaks again.

“I think, tomorrow we have a ridiculously long car ride home we can really talk everything out during, but is it enough right now, to know that I want this?” His hand strokes down her back and he cups an ass cheek, then squeezes. “I want you, yes, of course, but I want us, too.”

“Okay, good, that's - that’s good,” she replies, sounding breathless, then slowly disentangles herself from him to stand. “I want that too, but I, uh, was kind of asking because...well,” he watches her shift on her feet, glance at his wallet and then back at him, his lap, then away to the ceiling. “This is ridiculous,” she mutters, then tilts her head down to meet his stare. “I’m clean, I just wanted you to know, because I can’t imagine you can fit a ton of condoms in your wallet and I don’t know how lucky you thought you were going to get this weekend.” He snorts, but she carries on. “So I’m clean, and I’m on birth control, so if you wanted to - and you are too. Clean that is, not on birth control, because why would you be-”

He pulls his socks off before he stands while she continues to ramble, and pushes his pants and briefs down over his hips, letting them fall to the floor, where he kicks out of them and steps to her. He shuts her up with a kiss.

“I’m clean,” he speaks as soon as he pulls away, “I can show you my-” she cuts him off with another kiss. Demanding, insistent. He loves it. She drags him backwards into the bathroom and then they stand there, staring at one another after she turns the shower on, while they wait for the water to warm. He thinks he moves first, but it could have been her. They crash together again, a mess of lips and limbs. They ease into the shower, and he washes her, hands learning every curve of her body, while she does the same to him. Her soap-slicked hand around his cock has him pushing her against the shower wall while he sucks at her breasts. He fingers her until she shatters around him, still working her hand over him until he spills across her stomach. Rey lets him wash her all over again.

They fall into bed together after they dry each other off. Languid kisses are exchanged, and Rey falls asleep first, head tucked up against his chin, and he smoothes her hair down from where it’s tickling his nose. 

It’s dark when he wakes again with a groan. His arm stretches out at meets nothing. Still patting the bed he sits up, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his other hand. “Rey?” he croaks, finally catching sight of her by the window. “What are you doing?” he asks, when she turns to look at him.

“Can’t sleep. So I’m enjoying the view,” she shrugs, and he climbs from the bed to join her.

“Clearly, I didn’t do my job if I didn’t tire you out.” He kisses her bare shoulder, moves her hair out of the way and continues kissing up her neck.

“Ben,” she breathes, hand reaching back to find his.

“Hmmm?” She pulls his arm around and places it on her breast, he’s more than happy to oblige her. “I’m gonna fuck you against this window, Rey,” he whispers into her ear, chuckling when she presses her ass back against him. “You’re lucky it’s the middle of the night, I doubt anyone is out there to see this.” He’s been possessed, that has to be it, he muses while Rey makes a noise of surprise, but not protest. “I think,” he begins, gripping at her hip so he can move against her, “we’re going to have a lot of fun together.”

“Ben,” a moan this time, louder, and he arranges her, so her hands are pressing against the glass now.

“I’ve decided I love my name,” he announces, which makes her laugh. “Because I love the way it sounds when you say it,” his thumb traces around the straining peak of her nipple, before moving on to it’s twin, “I love the way it sounds when you’re gasping, trying to catch your breath after you cum.” She cries out when he pinches this one, then he moves down, through her thatch of curls to gloss his fingers over her damp pussy lips before pressing them into her. “I love the way it sounds when you moan it. My name sounds so fucking delicious on your lips.” Then he’s turning her head and kissing her. Plundering her mouth while she writhes against him.

“Please, Ben,” she manages to get out when he pulls back to suck deep breaths into his lungs.

“You’re sure?” he asks, knowing it was one thing to discuss it and another one to actually do it.

“Yes.”

She’s like a goddamn vice around his cock. He has to take a moment to gather himself once he’s inside of her, because as good as she felt before, it’s _nothing_ compared to actually feeling the warmth and wetness of her.

“Ben.”

“Shhh, I just need a moment, you feel, fuck, don’t do that,” he hisses when he feels her deliberately clench around him. She laughs.

He holds her steady as he draws back, thrusting back inside of her welcoming heat with a long groan, then he does it again. His name doesn’t stop falling from her lips as he fucks her, she begs for more, and soon he has her chest pressed flush against the glass, moving at a nearly relentless pace. Rey’s fingers scramble for purchase against the smooth surface as he rocks up into her, the angle deep and clearly _just right_ , if the steady stream of ‘yes, right there, right there, of fuck yes, there’ is any indication.

Sucking his fingers into his mouth, he then finds her bud, rubbing frantic circles over it, “come with me, Rey,” he grunts, and she nods frantically against the glass. She cums, wailing his name, and his pace falters, managing a few more thrusts before emptying himself inside of her.

The window is all fogged up, and he sags against her, feeling his shaft give a few more half hearted twitches before he pulls out of her with a wet noise that makes them both wince.

“Gross,” she says, which makes him laugh, and then he’s pulling her towards him, then up into his arms.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” he says, gently pressing a kiss to her temple, and she hums in agreement.

What little sleep they’re going to get tonight is totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to all of you wonderful people who left comments, and sent messages asking if they would ever properly use the bed...I hope this suffices. I'm equal parts excited and nervous to have this chapter out in the wild. lol. Two chapters left - I believe a man promised brunch??? And I feel like they probably earned it...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to [GreyForceUser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/pseuds/GreyForceUser) for the beta on this one!  
> And thank you, all of you, for putting up with my chaotic self and being so patient with me through a bunch of happenings that I had to focus on first. I've seen and adored all of your comments - and I'm working on getting through them, I promise!

An alarm blares and Ben blindly reaches out for it across her body, fingertips catching on a phone and he pulls it closer, pressing the power button on the side so it will just _shut up_ for a few minutes more. Rey sniffs, then grunts quietly, burrowing herself closer to his chest.

“Time issit?” she asks sleepily, shoving her knee between his thighs, then her calf, ankle staying trapped between his calves. “‘M cold,” she tells him, leg attempting to pull him closer.

“Seven-thirty, I think, I don’t remember what I set it for,” he confesses, pulling up the blanket over her shoulders and wrapping his arms around her.

“Dumb,” she tells his chest, “why would you set it that early?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time. You haven’t packed yet. In my defense, I didn’t know how little sleep I’d be getting last night when I set it before the wedding.” A muffled laugh is her only answer as Ben smiles down at the top of her head.

“I don’t recall hearing you complain a few hours ago,” she says, tipping her head back to smile up at him.

“Who’s complaining?” he asks, hands drifting up her back and over her shoulders. Then he leans away so he can trap his hands between them, settling comfortably on her breasts. “I have no complaints, in fact,” he trails off, thumbs tracing a deliberate path over her nipples. “I would like to pat myself on the back for the early wake-up call because that allows me to do this.”

He watches her nose scrunch up as he drops his head and she pulls back when he tries to kiss her, so he settles for her chin and works his way down her neck.

“Ew,” she laughs, “I have morning breath,” she complains on a moan as he nips gently at her skin.

“Don’t care,” he mutters, hands shifting so he can pinch her nipples, already hard and straining against his thumbs. She responds so beautifully to him. “Don’t act like you didn’t drag us both out of bed at 4 am to brush our teeth.”

“Well we had forgotten,” she argues before, “oh, fuck yes.” When his hand drifts down and gently brushes her clit.

“We were a little preoccupied.”

“Ahh, I know, but still,” she hisses when he bites at her collarbone then lets him roll her onto her back. “Ngh, Ben, wait, where are you going?” She pouts when he moves down her body, “let me touch you.” Her legs make a valiant attempt at trapping him against her, his erection pressing into her thigh for a moment before he breaks free, mouth kissing, licking, and biting a path to her core.

“Later,” he promises, then disappears beneath the blankets with a wink.

They barely make checkout on time.

* * *

“I’m so mad I have to choose,” she huffs, glaring down at the menu like it will magically tell her what to order. Across from her, in his high back chair, Ben laughs. “And it’s not like we can just come back next week.” 

She reclines against the leather of the booth and stares absently at the busy bar in the center of the room, watching the quartet of bartenders dance around one another mixing drinks. There's a build your own bloody mary bar somewhere across the room, but she can’t see around the taxidermied heads and she’s curious, having seen one man come back with more _toppings_ than actual drink. 

“Have you seen the size of the sticky bun?” Ben asks and she sticks out her lower lip at him. “Wanna split it?”

“Yes, please!” she agrees. “Do you know what you’re getting?”

“I think the eggs benedict of the day, maybe.”

“Ohhh, that sounded really good! Okay, you get that; I’m gonna get the pancakes.”

He smiles, looking back at the menu, and Rey knows he knows she’s already planning on stealing bits of his food. 

She thinks, if given the time this morning, she might have worried about brunch being awkward, but she barely had time to haphazardly cram her clothes into her suitcase between delectably sinful kisses. 

She’s glad she didn’t have the time and she hides a smile behind her menu when Ben catches her watching him push his glasses back up his nose.

“This should be weird, right?” she asks as their waiter retreats with their orders. “I keep thinking this should be weird.”

“That fact that we’re technically on our first real date even though we’ve already gone on at least three this weekend alone? Or the fact that I now have confirmation that the face you make after I make you cum and you’re still in the throes of enjoying it even though it’s over is the same face you make when you eat something really, _really_ delicious.”

Rey’s mouth drops open, then she snaps it shut, “What? I meant the first thing, but let’s talk about the second.”

“Mm, no, I don’t think so,” he leans back in his chair and Rey leans over the table a bit.

“I do _not_ make the same face.” she hisses and then glances at the older couple next to them, but they seem oblivious to Ben’s declaration. Ben who is still staring at her, who then has the nerve to merely raise an eyebrow while smirking before picking up his glass and taking a long sip.

“I think I was right, calling you a perv last night,” she eventually says, fighting a smile until the end, when he tips his head back and laughs so loud the action at the bar pauses before carrying on again.

“You never said that,” he says, still laughing.

“No?” she arches a brow, “I definitely thought it, then. Right around the time you were talking about keeping my underwear for later.” 

He snorts into his glass of water, and Rey props her chin on the back of her hand. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tries for an innocent tone, but she can see him grin in the way his eyes crinkle at the corners.

“I’m talking about last night,” she counters, laughing when he clears his throat.

“I - we should _not_ talk about last night here.”

“Fine,” Rey agrees, shifting in her seat and pressing her thighs together. At least she has natural discretion on her side. Ben has no such advantage, not with what she now knows he’s packing in his pants. Plus it was bright in here, the complete opposite of the observatory the night before. 

Yeah, she is never telling Finn and Rose about _that_. Hopefully they share their video with her later because she missed half of the ceremony, distracted by Ben’s deliciously wandering hands.

The sticky bun arrives in an adorable cast iron skillet and they cut in half. Ben offers Rey the gooey center. 

He watches her pop it into her mouth and savor it with a groan of delight. 

When Rey is finally done she finds him staring at her with lust filled eyes, voice a low rumble, “yeah, that’s the one right there.” She blushes furiously, much to Ben’s delight, as he peels off a strip of the cinnamon roll to pop into his mouth with a wicked grin. 

They spend the next few minutes discussing the interesting design choice and when the food finally arrives, it renders her mute. Three giant pancakes with a huge dollop of peanut butter whip on top. She chances a glance at Ben’s plate, and while it comes nowhere close to the glorious carb overload of her own, it looks delectable as well. Eggs with hollandaise sauce perched on top of a bed of slaw, pork belly, and a biscuit.

“You wanna try it, don’t you?” Ben asks, looking up from piercing an egg with a knife.

“Maybe, but first!” She cuts into the stack of pancakes and pops a bite into her mouth with relish. “Oh god,” she moans around the mouthful, wiggling a little in her seat. “Please try this,” she says after swallowing it and cutting another bite, holding it out for Ben.

They swap plates part way through, just so they aren’t being that couple annoyingly sharing bites across the table. When Rey runs out of pancakes she scrapes the remnants of the peanut butter whip from her plate with a spoon. Ben snorts into his water when she pouts over it being gone. She kicks out at his shin with a laugh. 

They bump into each other as they exit after paying, then Ben takes her hand.

“I’m so full,” Rey groans, patting her stomach as she sinks into the passenger's seat, “but I really want to eat that again.” She glances over at Ben, watching him navigate the car through the parking garage and down to the street. “What?” she asks, noticing the way his lips are twisted like he’s fighting a smile.

“Nothing!” he cries, his attempt at sounding innocent foiled by the chuckle that follows.

“Tell me,” Rey begs, reaching over to try and pinch him in the side.

“Stop,” he’s laughing as he tries to avoid her hands. “I’ll tell you.” He pulls out of the garage and waits for an opening in traffic before speaking again. “I was just thinking, I much preferred the meal I had before breakfast.”

“Oh my god,” Rey moans, covering her face with her hands and sinking further down in the seat until her knees hit the glovebox. 

“No need to give a verbal reenactment,” Ben teases and Rey groans again. “Here, pick something,” he offers his phone to her as he weaves back through the city to the turnpike. She scrolls through her options as Ben’s large hand settles on her thigh, warm and reassuring and not weird at all.

* * *

He shuts off the car as soon as he parks just down the street from her apartment. “Can I walk you up?” he asks, sounding suddenly shy, and Rey can’t help smiling.

“I would like that,” she answers, frowning at the way she sounds equally timid. He springs from the car and races around it to open her door, which makes her laugh, “Ben, chill,” she says as she climbs out. He blinks and Rey presses a kiss against his cheek. “Get my suitcase from the trunk, please?” she asks. He nods and moves to do so, while she opens the back door and grabs the garment bag containing her rumpled dress. She makes a mental note to take it for dry cleaning tomorrow on her way to work.

Ben follows her into her building and into the elevator, both of them settling against the back wall as it ascends. Still not weird. Maybe later she’ll order pizza. Laundry is definitely a problem for a different day.

She digs her keychain from the depths of her purse once they’re in front of her door. Once it swings open she inhales the scent of home before stepping inside and turning to Ben. “Stay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short, I know, but after the marathon of last chapter...well...next chapter is the last, and I hope you'll enjoy it! Look for it Friday!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We've finally made it! Many, many thanks to [GreyForceUser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyandKyloforever/pseuds/GreyForceUser) for beta'ing this chapter for me.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

It was frighteningly easy how quickly everything fell into place. There was a part of him that was terrified by how easy it all was. There was the one argument about her paying him back for the hotel that he thought he had won until he caught her sneaking money into his wallet one night. He snuck it right back in hers. Yet there was still that doubt, that maybe he didn’t deserve to be so happy. Then Rey would dive bomb him over the back of the couch, or swing into his cubicle to steal his red stapler (even though he _knew_ she had a functioning one at her desk), and she would smile or laugh and it was just _right._

* * *

“Do you really think you should be out here like this?” Her shadow falls over him and he opens an eye to squint up at her. “I’m almost sure your pale chest, shining in the sun could be a beacon for other ships,” she’s teasing him, has been for the two and a half days they had been here cruising far.

“Come here, you.” He pulls her down onto his lap and nuzzles at her neck. “Mrs. Solo, have I told you today that I love you?”

She snorts, but relaxes against him, “I’m not sure that you have.”

“Well, I love you.” He kisses her neck, her cheek, her lips. 

The first time he said it, she had been over at his house, curled up against the far arm of his couch with a take out carton in one hand, chopsticks in the other and her cheeks stuffed full of lo-mein while they watched The Dragon Prince. The opening was playing and he looked over at her and she was adorable, filling the spaces in his apartment that he didn’t realize were missing her. And the just said it. Without preamble, no fancy, romantic words or gestures before it; just a blurted ‘I love you.’ Not even three full weeks after they returned from Pittsburgh.

Watching her finish her bite was agonizing, and he was ready to bolt from the room while he watched her gently place her carton down on the coffee table. Then she crawled across the couch and grabbed both of his cheeks, smushing them together with a smile saying, ‘I love you, too.’ She kissed him, then grabbed her food, tucking herself against him as she ate. They made love on the carpet after they were done eating Then the episode ended and they made love again in bed.

“I love you too,” she sighs against his mouth, kissing him again once, then pulls back and eyes him. “If you want to lay around, I’m sure the bed is far more comfortable, and you’re less likely to get sunburned.”

“Well, the company I keep in my bed can’t be beat, but it seems she’s followed me out here.”

“If any of us should be trying to tan, I think I’m likely to have better luck, don’t you think? Mr. Solo?”

His tongue feels heavy in his mouth as he tracks her arms as they reach up behind her neck and untie the top of her bikini.

“Do we have excursions scheduled later when we dock?" he says, watching her untie the strings around her back. "I think we should skip those,” he finishes as the black slip of fabric falls between them. He throws it near the door to their cabin.

“We’re at sea all day,” she laughs, the noise soon fading in favor of a moan when he leans forward to capture a dusky rose nipple in his mouth.

“I said what I said. I’m quite sure we’ll be far too busy to leave the ship tomorrow,” he says around the bud, laving over it with his tongue.

She laughs again, head tipped back in the sunlight, hands threading into his hair to hold him against her chest, and he doesn’t know how he got so lucky to have a goddess in his lap, in his bed, in his heart. His _wife_.

* * *

Getting here had been an adventure in deception. He proposed three months into their relationship. His mother was ecstatic, his father thought he was rushing things. Finn tried to ‘big brother’ him, which he found hard to take seriously when he dragged him back to the meatball restaurant. Ben didn’t give a damn about them. Only Rey. Rey who had spent two weeks on cloud nine before spiraling into a panicked mess when his mother started calling her about venues and sending a whole library's worth of bridal magazines to his apartment. _Their_ apartment. She moved in quickly, despite what she had said all those months ago about how she liked her space. He'd spent every moment not taking it for granted, doing what he could to show her he meant what _he_ had said in return: that he wouldn’t leave. 

“I can’t do this, Ben,” she sniffed one evening, surrounded by magazines on the bed. “There’s too much, and I-”

“Rey, there’s no rush,” he tried to reassure her, but she shook her head. 

“No. I want - Ben I want you, just you. I don’t need any of this extra _bullshit_.”

He stood there, at the foot of their bed for a full minute, just taking her in, before stating, “Okay.” Then with a decisive nod, “Okay, that’s okay, Rey. I can work with this. Do you trust me?”

She sniffed again, swiping at her eyes. “Yes.”

“Okay,” he declared again, then quickly gathered everything up in his arms, stalking from the room and into the second bedroom that doubled as an office. In the morning he’d take everything down for recycling, but for now, he had a distraught fiancee to soothe.

It took him a week to think up a possible idea and run it by Rey. They booked the trip for almost six months later, in early March. A perfect time to get away. And so, two days ago they had boarded a plane and flew to Florida to get on a cruise ship. Family and friends thought it was just a vacation. Little did they know, that by sundown the following day the two would be married, and spending the rest of the week on their honeymoon.

The ceremony was in a quiet little chapel on one of the upper decks, tucked between the spa and a restaurant. Just the two of them, the officiant, and a staff member to serve as a witness. When it was over they had dinner in the restaurant, giddy and handsy, and their server brought them an extra dessert. When they returned to their room last night, rose petals were scattered everywhere, while chocolate covered strawberries and champagne awaited them on the bedside table. 

Ben stripped her slowly out of her dress, placing kisses across her body as he went, while Rey did her best to divest him of his own clothes. Later, they would drink the champagne and pluck petals from each other's hair before squeezing into the small shower stall to wash pink and red stains from their backs while they laughed. 

* * *

“We should go in,” Rey moans, grinding against his erection, while he continues to worship her tits.

“No one will see us.”

“Mmm, but they might hear us,” she gasps when he reaches around behind her, pushing a hand between her thighs, fingers diving beneath the bottoms of her bikini to find her wet and wanting center.

“So let them hear, or,” he bites gently, “learn to be quiet, wife.”

“I can be quiet,” she gasps as his fingers press into her.

“We’ll see.” He withdraws from her, but she’s ready, hands moving to his waist to help rid him of his trunks. Moving to return the favor earns him a swat on the back of his hands, leaving him to stare bemusedly as Rey shifts her bottoms to the side and lowers herself onto him.

She isn’t quiet, but she tries. Later they run up their bill purchasing fruity alcoholic drinks on the pool deck before dinner. Their towels are arranged like a monkey and hanging from the small lamp by the bed when they finally return to their rooms. Rey is just tipsy enough to pout that they have to take it apart, but Ben makes it up to her twice that night.

“I don’t want to go home,” Rey sighs, sprawled out across his chest catching her breath. Ben hums in agreement, broad hand languidly stroking up and down her back, smiling when she presses a kiss against his still racing pulse. “We need to get you home though,” she says, sitting up with a laugh, “you’re starting to get a little pink.”

Ben rolls his eyes before rolling them both so Rey topples to the mattress next to him. “I’m fine,” he argues, sitting up to grab the blankets bunched at the foot of the bed, adamantly ignoring the slight twinge on his shoulders of an almost burn. 

“Course you are,” Rey smiles and then rolls from the bed to disappear into the bathroom. When she comes back she kisses him, tasting of of mint.She smells like sunshine and sex. 

“We’re married,” he says softly, staring at the vent pumping out cold air into their small cabin.

“I know, I was there,” she scoots closer to him, wrapping her body around him like she always does now. They lapse into silence and Ben is almost asleep when Rey snorts and says, “we should have fake dated ages ago.”

“Rey,” Ben grumbles, “I’m pretty sure we were and I just didn’t know it at the time.” The gentle poke at his ribs isn’t unexpected, nor is her quiet noise of protest.

“Rude,” she huffs, pressing her face to his side. “You’re never going to let that go, are you?”

“Well considering this is where we ended up, not a chance.” Her head pops up to find him grinning at her. “Plus it makes a really great 'how we got together' story,” he teases, pulling her in for a kiss before she can jab him again.

“Only if we ever have to play two truths and a lie with strangers,” she counters and he laughs, kissing her again.

“We’ll win every time.”

In the morning Ben meticulously repacks his suitcase while watching Rey haphazardly shove all of her stuff inside. “It’s all going in the wash when we get home,” she says defensively when she catches him staring at her progress. They each tuck a sweatshirt into their carry on, just in case PA is a weather clusterfuck like it usually is at this time of year. They soon leave to grab something to eat before they dock at the port.

They both attempt to nap on the plane, but it’s a plane, and it’s restless and uncomfortable at best. Despite wanting to extend their trip indefinitely, they’re both excited to be home.

“You owe me fifty bucks, princess,” is the first thing they hear when Ben awkwardly opens the door, Rey in his arms, insisting on carrying her over the threshold. Rey argued for a piggy back ride but lost.

“Fuck,” Ben mutters, dropping Rey to her feet and staring across their living room at his parents. The momentary remembrance of the luggage in the hall is only a brief respite and when the door is swung shut Ben wishes they had managed to find a way to stay away after all.

“You gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna come in and let us congratulate you?” Han asks, looking more amused by the moment.

“Rey,” Ben mutters, his hand reaching to find his wife's. When he finds it, she’s trembling slightly and she grips him tight. “Remember when you joked about knowing how to hide a body?” 

She reacts, relaxes as she laughs. “Who said I was joking, Solo?” she asks, tugging on his hand and walking towards the couch. “I don’t think that skill set will be necessary today.” He pulls her into his lap as he sits, pushes a hand beneath her shirt and sweatshirt to rest against the warm skin of her back.

“Keep an open mind, Solo,” he whispers against the shell of her ear and she laughs again.

“I like your parents,” she answers, turning to kiss him.

“Yeah, well, I had plans for when we got home,” he answers, making her laugh again and his mother clears her throat. “Sorry,” he sighs, relaxing back against the couch. “What brings you two all the way across state?”

“Please Ben, I am your mother. Besides, the two of you have the absolute worst poker faces. Which is lucky for you, because I’m quite sure if no one had said anything to either one of you-”

Han barks out a laugh, “I’m sure they would have gotten here eventually.”

“Right. Anyway, at least tell me you got pictures.”

“Of course!” Rey answers, digging for her phone. Ben belatedly hopes she had the forethought to put them into a folder because there were quite a few pictures and videos his parents should _never_ see. He breathes in the scent of Rey as she scrolls through her pictures, narrating their week, and everything they ate, saw and did on excursions. She’s beautiful. It’s not a new revelation to him, but the combination of her smile as she talks, and her freshly sunkissed skin takes him off guard. She’s beautiful and she married him. She shifts on his lap, forcing him to sit up further, arm snaking around her waist to hold onto her. With an exhale, he rests his chin on her shoulder and finally joins the conversation.

He’s sure at some point Leia will broach the topic of a party, and they’ll deal with that when it comes, but for now, he’s happy to exist in this moment.

“Love you,” Rey says to his chest as they shut the door behind his parents.

“Love you, too.” He lets her sag against him before he scoops her back up into his arms. “Now, I believe I said I had plans for when we got home.”

“Mmm, you did?” She tips her head to kiss him. “Ah, you did.”

Rey makes a show of spreading out on the bed when he tosses her onto it. “Oh, I missed you,” she moans indecently, hands raking over the sheets. Ben snorts, already tossing his shirt into the corner and kicking off his shoes before grabbing her ankle and dragging her to the edge of the bed. “I missed you too, don’t worry,” she assures him, spreading her legs and tugging him into the space between them, fingers quickly undoing his button and zipper. 

For all the frantic pace of getting undressed, he takes her slowly, relishing in the feel of her. There wasn’t a way they hadn’t fucked in this bed already, but they hadn’t done it married yet, and the romantic part of him wanted to take his time. Rey allows it until she doesn’t, pushing at him, flipping him onto his back and riding him hard, wringing his orgasm from him with her own. He isn’t done with her yet though, dragging her up his body until he can put his mouth on her sweet lips, tasting one set with his tongue, her knuckles turning white as she grips the headboard while he tastes the other.

Gently he takes her again from behind, one hand on her hips the other rubbing lazy circles on her clit while she fists the sheets and groans into the pillows. “Please,” she sobs, rutting back against him, “Please Ben, please, I need.”

“So greedy,” he muses, picking up his pace.

“I know, but I just, _oh.”_ He can feel her whole body trembling and he focuses his effort on her swollen bud until she screams into the pillows this time, body rippling around him as he chases his relief. He rolls them to the side as he falls, a spent, sweaty mess, but happy. She grunts as his cock slips free from her and he kisses her shoulder.

“Love you,” he mumbles as she shuffles back against him. 

“I love you,” she sighs, and he can hear the smile in it and then feels her whole body relax. A quiet snore reaches his ears and he kisses her shoulder again before dragging the duvet over them. A shower can wait. Here with Rey is where he wants to be, where he wants to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you - to everyone who has given this silly little fic a chance, to everyone who as left kudos or commented, to everyone who lurks. Thank you. To those who has been with me from the start and put up with my sporadic updates, or just recently found this. Thank you. To the ones who have read all in one go, or have read this multiple times, and the people who have been waiting for that 'complete' checkmark. Thank you.
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hellomelusine)!


End file.
